What Now?
by 99angelkitty
Summary: Ally finds out she is pregnant after a party! What will happen? I guess you will just have to read and find out!
1. Finding out! Month 1

What Now?

_Ok so this is my first p.o.v story_

_idk how good it will be_

_It is gonna be good_

_It will at least be 10 chapters_

_but no more than 15_

_so..._

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED A&A. A&A WOULDNT JUST BE FRIENDS!**

**FINDING OUT!**

**Month 1**

**No: P.O.V**

''NO this is impossible! We were drunk! He has a girlfrend who he is in love with!'' Ally yelled at herself in her bathroom

"I can't tell anyone! I have to change my name! Run away! Move in with rockstars! Not a popstar!" Ally continued to yell at herself

"My life is over! My dad will kill me!" Ally started to wisper

"I Allison Miranda Dawson at the age of 16 am PREGNANT!" Ally felt the tears but she pushed them back and ran down the steps to work

ALLY P.O.V

"Hey Ally are you ok you look pale!" Trish my best friend asked me

"Oh yeah fine. I guess im just a little nervous about Austin's concert tonight. I think I need to fix the song." I said to her lying

"Well you better finish soon! Why don't you take a nap or something." Trish told me when she thought I was acting weird

"No no I need to get back to work!" I said before I felt really dizzy. ''Never mind I think I need a little sleep!" I ran upstairs to the couch in the practice room.

I woke up to see Austin with a really happy face. I thought maybe he found out the news and was happy about it. But my dream soon came to a nightmare

''Good News Ally...No Wait Great News!" Austin grinned brightly

"What is it Austin?" I frowned knowing what the news was about

"Julie **(AN: AUSTIN'S GIRLFRIEND!)** said she loved me!" Austin's grin turned into a big toothy smile

''Great! Well what did you say back." I felt tears almost fall but she stopped them

''Of course I said I loved her back." Austin started to frown

''Well thats great...wait why are you frowning?" I felt a little good maybe he liked me

''I don't know Ally, i'm not sure if I love her. Maybe im too young to be in love!" Austin sighed loudly

I knew if he felt too young to be in love, he definetly didnt want to be a dad.

''Oh well what are you gonna do?" I hoped he would say something sweet

''I think I'm gonna break up with her things might be moving too fast." Austin gave me a big hug before he left

I sat there happy yet sad! So I cried myself to sleep.

''Ally are you awake? Ally Ally...ALLY!" Trish screamed in my ear

''What do you want?" I said

''You have to see Austin's new look!" Trish laughed

Austin walked in covered in an Ice Cream Sundae.

''Austin what happened?'' I smirked

''Julie happened! She did'nt take the break up to well!" Austin kind of smiled

"I'm gonna go down stairs and try to find that geek DEZ!" Trish left

''You know Ally when I broke up with Julie there was only one girl on my mind" Austin pointed at me!

''Who?'' I was afraid it might not have been me!

''You Ally! Duhh, My songwriter, My bestfriend, and hopefully my girlfriend!" Austin gave me puppy dog eyes

''Wait you like me!" I could'nt help but smile

''Yeah, I was gonna break up with her sooner but I didnt want you to not like me back." Austin sounded dumb yet hot

''Yes I will go out with you! But I do have to tell you something." I bit my lip

''Great and what" Austin smiled and I knew I couldnt tell him the truth

''That Im...Im..Im not done with your song for your concert tonight!" I felt bad

''Oh then I guess we should get started Girlfriend!''

WE WROTE THE SONG!

LATER I RAN TO TELL TRISH

''Uh Trish I need to tell you something!''

''Hold on Im at my job, wait who am I kidding spill those beans!" Trish left the candy store alone with vicious kids. Knowing she would be fired

''Okay but we need to go where no one can hear us!" I gulped

''Ooh lets go to my house. My dad is on a buisness trip. My mom is at a convention for house wives, and my older sister Tina is hanging out with her friends for the weekend.'' Trish had a brilliant plan.

''Perfect!" I showed a little smile.

WE WENT TO TRISH'S HOUSE

NO POV

''Okay Ally now spill those beans." Trish told Ally

''Fine...remember that huge party the four of us went to?" Ally asked

''Yeah obviously it was great! There were so many people who offord me jobs. Why what happened?'' Trish sounded worried

''Well there was alcoholic punch but I did'nt know! So I drank alot and so did Austin and we got drunk.'' Ally continuecd

''WHAT YOU GOT DRUNK!" Trish got angry

''Calm down Trish, besides thats not the worst part!" Ally let a tear fall down

''Oh My Gosh Ally! Tell me what happened." Trish felt sad and worried for her friend

''Well I got tired so I ran up to one of the bedrooms. Austin was in there asleep. So I lied next to him. He woke up and we talked for 3 hours. We got carried away and next thing I knew I was lying on his chest. Without clothes on!" Ally had tears falling down

''OHMIGOSH! Ally why dont I feel like that is still not the worst part.'' Trish started crying

''Because your right...Trish...I'm pregnant!" Ally felt sick. Like someone she loved just broke her heart

''Ally it will be okay. Did you tell Austin? I heard you guys are going out!" Trish didnt want to freak out for Ally's sake.

''Thanks for being helpful. No I was too nervous and yes we are going out!" Ally cried even harder

"Oh Ally! Maybe you should tell him!'' Trish knew Ally would hate the idea

''No way! No way! No way! Well maybe I should. I will tell him next time I see him!" Ally tried to smile but failed. ''Im gonna go to my house maybe Austin will be there.''

ALLY'S HOUSE

ALLY POV

''Austin are you here? I need to talk to you." I called out

''Yeah babe Im downstairs working your shift." Austin sounded a little angry.

''Okay Im comming downstairs. I will get my dad to do your I mean my shift. We need to talk." I got my dad and went to my room to talk to Austin.

IN ALLY'S ROOM

NO POV

''Austin do you remember the party 2 weeks ago?" Ally let every tear she felt fall.

''Yes. We got drunk and...oh no!" Austin looked a little angry.

''Wait Austin please don't go!'' Ally cried as Austin was about to leave

''Hmm'' Austin's face was red.

''Okay so I was gonna say...I...I...Im...Im pretty sure there was a celebrity there. Maybe he would want you to do a song!" Ally lied

''Wow Ally that is amazing! You really worried me, but I am confused why did you cry?'' Austin hugged Ally

''Oh it's because I...I...you know what it doesnt really matter!" Ally smiled out the outside

''Okay wanna go out for dinner?'' Austin smiled

''Sure let me get my purse!" Ally ran to get her purse while Austin waited down stairs. When she was looking for her purse Ally suddenly felt sick.

Ally ran to the bathroom and threw up. Austin heard and figured she was sick. So he ran up to see her.

"Ally are you okay. Lets not go to dinner, ill stay with you!" Austin was sympothetic.

"Im fine. Okay and thanks, but you can go hang out with Dez!" Ally threw up again

"You know this might be gross but I don't leave pretty sick girls alone." Austin smiled and Ally blushed

Austin helped Ally up but noticed something!

"Ally whats that?" Austin asked pointing at the positive pregnancy test

"It's um...uh...um..."

**WOW! Whats gonna happen in chapter 2? Will Austin be okay with it? Will he be angry? I dont know! Oh wait I do since Im the author! Thanks for everyone who reads this! Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please keep reading!**

**~Madi**


	2. Telling Austin! Month 2

What Now?

_This is chapter 2_

_YAYYYYY!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own A&A**

**Month 2**

**Telling Austin**

_Last Episode: Ally found out she was pregnant____after a mistake at a party. She told Trish but didnt want to tell Austin. Yet Austin saw the test on the bathroom floor! What will happen..._

"Ally I asked you what that was!" Austin's nose scrunched up like it did when he was furious.

"Aww you look so cute when your angry!'' Ally said trying to change the subject

''Ally Im NOT kidding! You lied to me, are you pregnant!" Austin was more than furious

''No! That's not mine!" Ally lied

''Oh then who's is it?" Austin screamed

''It's...It's...It's Trish's!" Ally did'nt know what to say

''Really! Oh my gosh! Im sorry Ally, wait who is the dad'' Austin stopped being angry

''You dont know him! It was a mistake she made and now she is pregnant!" Ally felt sick and threw up again

''Oh wow!'' Austin was speechless

''Yeah but dont tell Trish I told you she would hate me!" Ally whined

Austin left to hang out with Dez

Ally ran downstairs

''Good news Trish...your pregnant!" Ally stated

"Wow Im suprised you found out before me!" Trish laughed

''No I did'nt mean that. I mean Austin saw the test and I lied saying that it was yours!" Ally raised he eyebrows

''Oh well are you gonna tell him! Im not gonna grow a belly but you will!" Trish hugged Ally for comfort

''Yeah but not anytime soon!" Ally walked away to close the store

Austin walked back in and winked at Ally.

''Ally you did'nt tell him did you!" Trish pretended to be angry

''Yes I did, please don't be angry!" Ally frowned

''Oh it's okay he would find out eventually!" Trish laughed on the inside

tin's

''So do you have any names?" Austin asked

''Austin, I just...I mean she just found out this morning!'' Ally gulped

''No actually I have some names! If its a boy Devon, and If its a girl Eliza!" Trish knew Ally loved those names

''Those are great names **TRISH**! How did you come up with them?" Ally was angry

"Oh they came to me!" Trish smiled and walked out of the closed store to her house

Ally sat on the counter angry. She knew Trish was only playing but it kind of upset her.

''Hey Ally im really sorry about this afternoon! I hope your not angry!'' Austin jumped up on the counter next to Ally

''No im fine! Just a little tired!'' Ally sighed

''Oh alright you want me to leave?" Austin kissed Ally on the cheek

''No!'' Ally yawned and lied down on Austin's lap. She fell asleep!

"Ally are you awake what if I have to get up!" Austin wispered.

Ally was asleep and soon Austin got tired. He fell asleep, and since there was no back on the counter he fell off.

"OWW!" Austin rubbed his head.

Ally did'nt even make a move. Austin got tired so he got in one of the comfy chairs and fell asleep.

THE MORNING

ALLY POV

I woke up feeling pains in my stomach. Austin ran up to me yelling!

"What is wrong with you!" Austin yelled at me

''What?" I was worried I said something in my sleep!

"In my dream you said you hated my choice of style!" Austin was angry

"Ugh you scared me!" I giggled

Austin hugged me and the pain was unbearable!

"OWWWWWW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs!

"Are you okay Ally? What happened?" Austin looked worried.

"Oh nothing I just hurt my butt!" I lied badly

''Mhm okay" Austin smiled and went to the cash register

"What are you doing?" I smiled

''I need money to get Trish a baby gift!" Austin got $30 and left!

"That gift should be for me!" I said to myself outloud! I felt a little left out.

LATER AUSTIN WALKED IN HOLDING 5 HUGE BAGS FULL OF STUFF

"Austin what is that?" I knew they were for Trish

"Oh just a little stuff!" Austin smiled

"Wow just a little stuff! That is alot of stuff!'' I frowned

''I know, but I did'nt know if I should get the huge panda or the huge polar bear! So I got them both and 6 others." Austin showed me the stuff!

"Well I bet Trish will love the stuff. Just don't tell everyone about this! This IS a secret you know!" I wanted to scream the truth

''I know but I think this is amazing!" Austin shook with chills

TRISH WALKED IN

''Hey has anyone seen my soda?" Trish yelled

"Woah Trish your with child you should'nt be drinking soda and yelling." I smiled knowing I got Trish back

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Trish got angry

"Trish look what I got the baby!" Austin smiled and showed Trish everything.

"Oh wow It's great! So much stuff!" Trish winked at me.

"Yeah I can't wait to be Uncle Austin! If the father is'nt involved...you can consider me the 2nd father!" Austin hugged Trish

I ran upstaires crying!

"Let me talk to her!" Trish told Austin.

Trish upstaires

"Ally you ok?" Trish asked I could tell she felt bad.

"Go away!" I sniffled

"Im sorry! I was a little angry!" Trish sat next to me

"It's okay maybe I need to tell Austin!" I ran down the steps

"Babe can we talk?" I asked Austin

"Wow you never called me babe!" Austin smiled

"Oh is that weird?" I frowned

"No I like it!" Austin kissed me

"Well let me close up early or at least put up those be back if 15 min signs!'' I ran to the entrance and locked it!

"Okay so whats up!" Austin sat on one of the chairs across from me

"Well I have'nt been completley honest with you!" I bit my lip

"OH NO! Your telling me im FAT!" Austin freaked out!

"No silly, more serious!" I bit my lip so hard I could taste the blood

"Uh-oh!" Austin hoped it wasnt serious.

"Well Trish isnt pregnant!" I lowered my head

''What!" Austin's eyes widened

"I am!''

**Wow shocking ending! What will happen in chapter 3! I guess you will just have to read and find out! Thanks to everyone who likes these! PM me if you have any ideas for the story! I love help from readers!**

**~Madi**


	3. EMERGENCY! Month 2 and a half

Hey

I decided to make another chapter of what now since I havent in forever!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

_Previously: Ally admitted she was pregnant..._

"Wh..wh..what?" Austin was speechless.

"I said..im pregnant. Not Trish. Im sorry I lied." I let out one tear.

Austin just stood up and walked out the store. Without saying one word.

I ran to my room without stopping, not to say goodbye to Trish, or to see my dad, nope. I just ran to my room and locked the door. I crashed on my bed and didnt get up untill I needed too.

I smelt something burning and woke up with my room full of smoke. I ran to my door and tried to open it. I forgot I locked it and ran to get the key. Yeah my room needs a key whatever! As I unlocked it shaking with fear I started to cry. What if my dad is hurt or my unborn baby dies! When the door opened I saw lots of flames..there was no way I could get out there alive. So I ran to my balcony, it was the only option. I hopped over the railing and I jumped. I fell about 25 feet. I didn't count, there were no thoughts running through my mind except HELP! As soon as my feet touched the ground a gulf of flames shot out of the balcony. If I didn't immeditly jump I wouldv'e died.

I ran out to the front of the mall and saw emergency trucks driving up. A teenage boy ran up to me he must have known I was in the house. I didnt recognize him, but it was because I suddenly got super dizzy. Everything was spining and people sounded weird. Then I fell.

I woke up with a giant migraine in a hospital room. A nurse walked into the room and dropped her clipboard.

" your awake! DOCTOR!" She ran out the room.

All of a sudden a tall man in scrubs ran in.

" do you remember anything before you woke up?" He asked.

"Not really. Just I was upset and took a nap..wait I remember. I woke up and there was a huge fire I got away and when I woke up I was here!'' I sighed thinking of how Austin probably hates me.

"Ah good, well I have some bad news!" He frowned.

"Please dont say my dad" I started to cry.

" he is..." The doctor started.

"Dead?" I asked.

"No...he is fine. Thats what I was gonna say he tried to get you but your door was locked. I was going to say your friend Trish." The doctor sighed.

"She took a nap on your couch. And when the paramedics found her she didnt wake up. She is alive but she is in a coma." The doctor left.

As soon as the doctor left I started to cry. I hope Trish is okay.

**AUSTIN POV**

I've been pacing back and forth since they called me.

" ?" The doctor called out.

"Yes!" We both looked at him.

"Ally is okay. She is awake and you can see her soon!" The doctor smiled.

"Thank god!" I wispered.

"But we do have bad news!" The doctor frowned.

Oh no the baby. Thats all I can think of.

" la Rosa had fallen asleep on the couch and she is in a coma. I am so sorry for the news!" The doctor frowned and walked away.

My mouth dropped open. I hope Trish will be okay! How is Ally taking this.

" can I go see Ally?" I asked him.

"Sure thats fine." He was still upset about Trish,

I knocked on her door. But when I heard her cry I just walked in.

**Ally POV**

I saw Austin walk in and I was shocked. He had come to see me. I noticed he let a few tears escape.

"Ally im so sorry!" Austin hugged me and even though I was upset it made me feel a little better.

"Its not fair. Why did I lock my door, why didnt I say goodnight to Trish! She is in a coma and its all my fault!" I cried into his shoulder.

"I know shhh...Ally its not your fault." Austin comforted me.

"Listen how about we talk about something else." Austin sugested and handed me a tissue

"Ok..okay!" I stuttered.

"Austin what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"When I heard there was a fire at sonic boom I went to there and they told me a teen was taken to the hospital. I drove as fast as I could here and I've been waiting for you to wake up!" Austin sat down by my feet.

"Oh. Thanks for caring." I smiled. Austin laughed.

"And I have a question for you." Austin looked at me.

"Uh..okay." I sighed assuming I knew what it was about.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you lie?" He pointed at my bigger stomach...I was right.

"I was afraid you were gonna be mad, and I guess I didn't think that...well I didn't think at all!" I smiled a little.

"Oh. Well thats okay. Im sorry for not talking to you and leaving." Austin frowned a little.

"You didn't overreact, I threw something huge at you!" I smiled and Austin leaned down to kiss me.

"I wanna be with you and this baby!" Austin kissed me.

Just then my Dad walked in. Austin leaned out fast and ran over to the chair in the corner.

"Ally-Gator!" Dad smiled.

"DAD!" I rolled my eyes.

"Im sorry. Im so glad your okay." He let out a tear.

"Yeah me too." Austin added from the corner.

"oh Austin I didn't see you!" Dad smiled.

"Yea. Im here!" He stood up.

"Well Trish just went in surgury she should wake up after surgury." Dad smiled bigger and I smiled.

All of a sudden the doctor walked in.

'' good news the baby is ok. No harm or damage!" The doctor smiled and started writing on his clipboard.

"Uh...doctor what are you talking about?" My dad looked confused. I was shocked, I was speechless.

"Your daughter is 2 1/2 months pregnant." The doctor shook his head and left.

"What is he talking about Allyson?" He looked at me straight in the eyes and I bursted out crying.

"I was gonna tell you but..." I was cut off.

"You know its a good thing your already out of a house!" Dad was furious. He grabbed his jacket and slammed my door on the way out.

I just let the tears fall not thinking about anything.

"Ally Im so sorry!" Austin ran to me and gave a a big bear hug.

"I've never seen him so angry, and now he doesn't even want me!" I cried.

"No he is just angry. And untill he and you make up, you can stay with me." Austin wiped some of my tears and smiled for my sake.

"You dont have to!" I started.

"But I want to. Where will you go?" Austin asked.

"Thanks. I love you!" I smiled.

"I love you too!" He kissed me.

"Now you should take a nap. You've been through alot today. I'll wake you up when Trish comes out of surgury!" Austin walked out into the waiting room and I lied down.

He was right I did need a nap. Cause when I woke up I was happier.

"Ally..Alls...Ally...ALLY!" Austin yelled.

"Ahh what?" I jumped.

"Trish came out of surgury. The doctor said you can get up and see her." Austin helped me up.

"Okay is she awake?" I asked him.

"Yep. She just woke up." Austin smiled.

I started walking but was stopped.

"Uh..Alls" Austin started to laugh.

"What?" I was confused.

"Um..your but...I can see it!" Austin wispered.

"What!" I freaked.

"Dont worry I'll tie the string!" Austin smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" I laughed.

"You know..you got a cute but." Austin joked.

"AUSTIN!" I growled. He just laughed.

"Okay now which room?" I looked at him.

"Room J" Austin held my hand and we walked to the room.

"Trish!" I ran in.

"Ally!" Trish smiled.

"I thought you were hurt!" I sat next to her.

"Im fine. Im just glad your okay!" Trish laughed.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Well no offense Ally but...your weak!" Trish laughed again.

"Yeah its true!" Austin added.

"Hey!" I frowned.

"But we still love you!" Austin walked in and gave me a small hug.

"Ally is your house gonna be okay?" Trish asked.

I couldn't help but cry.

"Was it something I said?" Trish asked Austin.

"No. Its just my dad kicked me out when he found out I was pregnant." I sighed.

"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry Ally" Trish frowned.

"Its okay. Besides Austin is letting me move in with him." I smiled.

"Yep. Speaking of which, maybe we should tell your parents!" I looked at Austin.

"I doubt they will be angry. My parents were just teens when they had my big brother." Austin smiled.

"Oh okay." I smiled.

**SKIPPED TO A FEW DAYS. WHEN ALLY GETS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!**

"So you ready to tell my parents?" Austin looked over at me.

"Uh...I guess." I got out of the truck.

We walked inside and Austin called his parents down.

"Mom, Ally got kicked out of her house. Can she move in?" Austin asked.

"I guess I dont want her to be homeless." His mom smiled.

"Okay good. Ill take her upstairs. Oh yeah and she is pregnant with my baby!" Austin and I ran up the steps.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON. GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!" His father yelled.

"Yeah." We walked down the steps.

"Ally. Is this a joke?" asked me.

"No sir. There was a party and a mistake and now I am 2 and a half months pregnant." I looked down.

"Well im sorry your father kicked you out. Good thing you can stay here!" His dad smiled.

"Thank you ." I smiled.

"Please call me Frank." He gave me a hug.

"Okay." I smiled and walked upstairs.

Austin and I sat on the bed.

"So when is the doctors appointment?'' Austin asked me

"Tomorrow at 8." I looked over at him.

"IN THE MORNING!" Austin yelled.

"Yes..." I laughed.

"THATS TOO EARLY!" Austin whined and lied back on his bed.

"Well then we better get to bed since its 9." I smiled.

We snuggled up and I immeditly fell asleep.

I woke up to an alarm of Superman.

"Austin...whats this?" I laughed at the alarm.

"Shut up!" He pouted.

We got in his truck and drove to the hospital.

As we were waiting people kept staring at me. It made me uncomfortable, but I ignored them.

" ." The doctor walked out.

Austin and I walked down to the room.

The doctor had me sit in a chair thing. After he checked everything out he got out the gel thing.

"Okay do you want to know if its a boy or a girl?" He asked me.

I looked at Austin.

"Its up to you babe!" Austin sat next to me.

"Okay then sure!" I smiled.

He put the gel on me. It was super cold.

"Well first off your BABIES are doing fine!" The doctor smiled.

"Good. Wait...BABIES!" I yelled.

"Yes you are having twins." The doctor smiled.

My mouth dropped and Austin passed out.

I looked over at him. I guess he was shocked too.

"OMG! Austin!" I was even more shocked.

After a few minuites he finally got up.

"Ow..." He rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah...I think."Austin sat back in his seat.

"Okay well we will tell you the gender soon." The doctor took the gel off.

"Wait I thought you were gonna tell me." I sighed.

"Oh no I was writing down you dont want to be suprised. Just know that you have twins!" The doctor smiled. I got up and we left the doctors

When we walked in his parents ran up.

"How is he/she doing?" They asked.

"THEY are doing fine" We smiled.

"THEY!" His parents freaked.

"Yep!" We both smiled and they hugged us.

We walked upstairs into his room.

Austin went to his dresser and I leaned up at the door. I smiled, for once my life seemed perfect even during a mistake!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**YAY! It is all happy for Ally. WOW TWINS! Well im sorry I havent updated in FOREVER! But im pretty glad how this turned out. PLEASE Review! And I need genders and names for the babies! SO if you could review with any help, it would be great!**

**~Madi**


	4. SO many things! Month 3

What now?

Chapter 4!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

"Why are you smiling?" Austin asked me.

"Oh nothing..." I smiled and we sat on his bed and talked.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

**I couldn't think of anything else.**

When I woke up I decided to go Sonic Boom to see if there was anything left over. Austin dropped me off and went to see Trish.

I started to cry seeing how horrible my house looked.

I saw a man crying too, he was hugging the building. It was my dad. Even though he doesnt want me anymore I had to go check on him.

"Dad?" I looked up at him.

"Ally" He gave me a hug.

"Im so sorry dad! For everything!" And I meant it. I put him in danger, and I got pregnant.

"Its okay. Thats not why im crying." Dad sighed.

"Why?" I asked assuming it was because he doesnt have anywhere to live.

"Because all your mothers stuff was in there!" Dad was right. The room at the end of the hall had all of my moms stuff, everything she left us when she died.

I started to cry even more. I dont even have a picture of her now!

"Why dont I go in and see if I can rummage anything." I smiiled and walked inside.

It smelt of burnt metal and smoke. I kept coughing but I needed to find something of my mothers.

I walked up the stairs hoping they would not break luckily they didnt. I walked into the practice room and everything was ruined. Its amazing Trish survived. I walked into my room and only 1 thing survived. It was my old teddy bear. I got it when I was 3 from my mom. It had burns all over it and had a few holes but I wanted it.

I walked down the hall to dads room and I got his favorite shoes and jacket. In my mothers shrine, there was everything! It was incredible like no fire got in. I ran out to tell dad.

"DAD!" I smiled and ran out.

"What?" He asked sadly.

"You have to see this!" I grabbed his hand. He tried to pull away but I didn't let him.

We walked into the shrine and I opened the door.

"How..how is this possible?" He smiled.

"I dont know. I cant believe it!" I started to cry happy tears.

We gathered things and put them in trash bags to keep.

"Ally im sorry for being so angry at you!" Dad gave me a hug.

"Its okay. Im sorry for not telling you." I kinda looked away.

"You know I hated that kid Dallas!" Dad crossed his arms.

"Yeah...but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"Well Dallas is the father." Dad stared at me.

"No..actually Austin is!" I sighed.

"Wait..when did..." He started asking but I stopped him.

"Party. Drunk. Dont remember much!" I said those 3 things and that conversation was done.

"Oh. So where are you staying?" He sounded worried.

"Austins parents let me move in." I smiled.

"Ally. I dont like you living in a house full of boys!" He glared.

"He has a mom and an older sister!" I put on my little goodie too shoes act.

"Ugh. Well make sure you dont make it twins." He laughed at his joke.

"Heh. Yea..actually. It is." I gulped.

"What! Your having twins!" Dad smiled, wasnt expecting that!

"Yea. Its weird I heard its really rare to have twins if you are an only child." I shrugged my shoulders **(i dont know if thats true)**

"Yea. Weird!" Dad laughed a little.

"Well how about you. Where are you staying?" I asked him.

"Im staying at your uncle larry and aunt lily's house." Dad smiled gave me a hug took one of the bags and walked to their house.

It was weird its like he wanted to leave quickly. Whatever.

I decided to call Austin. But he didnt pick up. That sucks cause now I dont know where to go. I should just leave this bag here and I will come back later to get it.

I walked up to the hospital, I finally realized why pregnant women complain and moan all the time. I realized I was huge. Its only been 3 months and my belly was big! And I have 2 living things growing inside me. Its kinda creepy!

I got to the hospital and saw the respitionist. It was my favorite one because she didnt judge me for being pregnant at such a young age.

"Hey Linda!" I greeted her friendly.

"Hey Ally. Hows my favorite pregnant teenager?" She laughed.

"Horrible! I hate walking!" I growled.

"Ha. Yeah that part sucks. I remember when I had my son Kyle." Linda laughed.

"Aww how old is Kyle!" I smiled.

"He is 11." She showed me a picture of him.

"Linda. You dont look older the 28!" I was shocked.

"Yeah. I had him when I was your age." She half smiled.

"And you still got a job!'' I was sort of suprised.

"Yeah. People think pregnant teens will grow to become nothings. But I maintained!" Linda smiled. It made me smile too.

"Im gonna go visit trish!" I waved her goodbye and went to the elevator.

I was NOT taking the stairs.

I got on the floor Trish was on and looked for her room. As I opened it I got a huge shock Trish was asleep and Austin was...kissing a nurse! **(She is an 18 year old intern. not a 56 year old gross person!)**

"AUSTIN HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed and ran out crying.

"Ally wait!" I heard him yell. But I just ignored it**.**

I pushed the button for the elevator got in and hit ground floor. As the door was shutting Austin put his hand through.

"Ally let me explain..." Austin talked.

"No get out of here!" I cried and pushed him away.

The door shut and I went out the elevator. I was in full blown tears.

"Ally honey whats wrong!" Linda ran up.

"Austin...kissed..a...nurse!'' Was all I managed to get out.

"Was she blonde with blue eyes?" Linda asked me. And I nodded.

"Ugh thats Tiffany, she is a skankbag!" Linda growled and I gave her a hug. I ran out the hospital though.

I ran to Sonic Boom to grab the bag and then to go to Uncle Larrys. But as soon as I walked up trashmen grabbed the bag and threw it in their truck. They drove off before I could even stop them.

I just ran to uncle Larrys I was so upset...

**Austin POV!**

As soon as the elevator closed I ran down thw 7 flights of steps. I fell a couple of times and ran into a few doctors but I ran. I knew Ally was gonna go to Sonic boom. I had a gut feeling so when I stepped off the elevator my plan was to go to a short cut.

But I was stopped.

"Hey are you Austin?" The woman asked me.

"Yeah why?" I asked her.

"You just broke that poor girls heart." She glared at me.

"I know and thats exactly why Im trying to explain to her!" I started huffing and puffing.

"Tell me your excuse." She crossed her arms.

"I cant. It will take too long!" I ran off without waiting for her answer.

I took the shortcut and ran to sonic boom. I stood right behind her and I saw a man grab a bag and throw it in the truck. She practically screamed and ran off.

Whatever was in that bag was important, more important for me to get it for her then for me to apologize.

I ran after the truck but found it pointless untill they got to a dead end. I ran to the driver barely breathing.

"Are you okay son?" He asked me in a southern accent.

"Yes..No Im not sure. But you threw a bag in here and it was super important to her. Is there anyway I could get that back?" I asked him.

"Hmm...yes as long as you help me out for the next month. You see my one garbage man is having a surgery so he will be out for a month." The guy nigotiated.

"For Ally...anything!" I smiled.

"How sweet. Okay hop aboard and when we get to the dump you can go through the trash. Your lucky the clamp broke and we cant crush the garbage." The guy smiled and I got in the truck.

After about 3 hours of trash collecting we finally got to the dump. He emptied the pile into a clear area and I started sifting.

It stunk so bad! But it was for Ally!

I remembered it was a pink bag with Ally on it. So that helps.

I finally found the pink bag after about an hour and I opened it. It had photos of Allys late mom. Some notes and perfume. This explains why it upset her so much.

I grabbed the bag and asked for a ride to my house. Most of them said no cause I smelled horrible but 1 nice guy said yes because of my excuse.

He dropped me off and I thanked him. Aparently he had a pregnant teen girlfriend and they got in a fight, he never talked to her again. He regrets it so much and he wants to meet his son.

I ran in had the bag in my hand.

"Mom is Ally here?" I asked.

"No she just left. She is moving in with her uncle!" Mom sighed.

I ran out without explaining and ran to my truck. But then I realized I left it at the hospital.

"Need a ride?" The same man asked except this time he was in the driveway next to mine.

"Yea. Wait you live here. Your that lonely guy who never comes outside." I regretted those words.

"Yep. Now get in my car." He laughed and I got in.

I told him where she was and he dropped me off. I ran up too the door and rang the doorbell. The guy drove off.

Lester opened the door.

"Les.." I tried to talk but he punched me straight in the face.

"You...mother fuckin, ass hole. You broke my daughters heart!" He cussed me out some more.

"I understand that and I deserved this. But I just wanted to Give this to ally." I handed him the bag. I didnt want to just be forgiven from the looks of it I dont deserve forgivense.

"What is this?" He asked me.

"Just open it!" I walked back home. Sad for Ally, Sad for the man, Sad for me.

**ALLY POV!  
><strong>

"Ally come here!" Dad called me downstairs. I did even though I didnt want too.

"What?" I asked make-up running down my face.

"This is for you." Dad smiled a little.

"Ugh it smells horrible." I grumbled.

''I know just open it." He sat on the couch.

I opened it and saw everything.

"This is impossible! It was thrown in the truck. How did you do this dad!" For that moment I didnt think of Austin.

"Austin brought it!" Moment over.

"Maybe I should talk to him." I grabbed my purse.

"Or I could make you soup!" He changed the subject.

"Dad. What. Did. You. DO!" I braced for impact.

"I might have punched him in the face when I saw him." Dad rubbed the back of his neck.

"DAD!" I widened my eyes.

"Ugh now I need to talk to him." I shut the door and started walking.

I realized I probably looked like a zombie but at the moment...I DONT CARE!

I got up to Austins door and knocked really loud. His mom opened up.

"Ally. What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"I want to talk with Austin. Is he here?" I asked her.

"No. Im sorry. He went to the hospital. But you can wait in his room!" She gestured towards the upstairs.

"Oh no. I'll come back later. Dont bother telling him I was here!" I smiled and walked away. As she shut the door I almost cried. Probably went back to kiss the nurse.

I decided I needed to be alone so I went to the cemetary, where my mom is.

I went to the store and bought her some roses.

As I sat in front of the grave, suprisingly I felt better.

"Hey mom. Sorry I haven't visited in a while. I really want to. I have some news your gonna be a grandma! Im having twins. I know im young but it was a mistake. But I feel it might have been a mistake for the better. Austin who is the father and I are dating. Sonic boom burned down, but your stuff some how survived. I have a feeling you did it. I brought you some roses. And good news everyone survived the fire. Even the twins. Well I just needed to talk to you. I love you mom!" I talked outloud to her.

"Ally!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Dez?" I looked over.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Just visiting my mom...what about you?" I asked him.

"Just visiting my dad!" Dez smiled.

"But your dad isnt dead!" I laughed a little.

"Oh yeah. I forgot!" He was so stupid.

I tried to get up but it was hard.

"Let me help you!" He helped me up.

"Thanks. The twins are breaking my back." I giggled.

"Yea. I know how it feels to have twins." Dez cracked his back. I laughed.

"WOW YOUR SO FAT!" He yelled at me.

Normally I would be upset but its Dez he doesnt know what he says and I guess he is right.

"So where are you going now?" He asked me.

"Im not sure I was gonna talk to Austin but he went back to the hospital to kiss that nurse" I sighed.

"No he didnt" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did he kiss her the first time and why did he go back?" I asked him.

"Cause that nurse is in a play and she needed to reherse so while Trish took a nap they rehersed and you came in at the wrong time. Then he went back to get his truck. Cause he tried to get you back but then he would rather have gotton that stuff from your mom. He followed the truck and they agreed to let him get the bag as long as he works as a garbage man for a month without pay." Dez breathed.

"But Austin cant act!" I laughed. But then I got serious.

"So he did this all for me!" I smiled.

"Yea. Ally he really loves you and the twins." Dez smiled and took me to his car.

I smiled alot.

He dropped me off at Austins and I saw his truck was there. I ran up to the door.

"Yes?" A tall guy answered the door.

"Hi!" I waved.

"Chick, I dont know you and I never got you pregnant!" He flipped.

"I know. Im looking for Austin!" I smiled.

"Oh your the chick he knocked up!" He smiled.

"Wow thanks for sparing my feelings!" i SAID SARCASSTICALLY.

"Sorry. Im Riker." He shook my hand.

"AUSTIN. Ally is here!" Riker yelled upstairs.

"How did you know my name?" I asked him.

"Everyother word that comes out his mouth is Ally." Riker groaned, let me in, and walked to his room.

Aww how cute. Austin walked down the steps and smiled a little.

"Can we talk?" I smiled a little hoping he wouldnt be angry.

"Sure. Come on!" He took me to his room.

"Dez told me everything. I think that was amazingly sweet. You now have to pick up trash for a month to get me my moms stuff back. And you were able to help out that nurse for acting!" I smiled.

"Yep. Im glad you got your stuff back!" He smiled.

"And im glad I have a guy like you!" I smiled back.

"Oh...I thought we were done so I asked out Tiffany!" Austin gulped.

"Oh. Thats cool!" I smiled hiding the tears.

"Yep. TOLD YOU I CAN ACT!" Austin laughed.

"What?" I was so confused.

"You said to Dez 'But Austin cant act!', well I CAN!" Austin laughed.

"So you didnt ask out Tiffany?" I giggled.

"No. Ally I only like you!" Austin smiled.

"Aww..." I blushed.

"So do you want to meet my other family members?" Austin asked me.

"Are they all going to consider me as the girl you knocked up?" I glared at him.

"No thats just Riker...he was first born...and doesn't think before he speaks!" Austin laughed.

"Okay then." I smiled and walked down the steps to their kichen.

"GANG LINE UP!" Austin yelled and they all walked in.

"Okay this is my big brother Riker. You met him!" Austin waved his hand over him and I nodded.

"Rydel. My older and only sister. She is 2nd oldest!" Austin smiled and I waved.

"Rocky. He is the 3rd oldest and the only one with brown hair!" Austin smiled and I laughed.

Austin stepped in the middle. "Then its Me!" He stepped back.

"Then the youngest is Ryland." Ryland walked over to me and gave me a hug. How sweet.

"Ok...then who is this?" I pointed to the boy standing next to me with a fake mustache.

"The names Ellington, Ellington Ratliff!" He greeted me with a british accent.

"Why does he have a british accent?" I asked.

"Its fake. He isn't our brother he is a close family friend." Rocky smiled.

"Oh hi Ellington." I waved.

"GOSH dont call me that! Call me Ratliff!" He flipped his hair and walked away.

"Is he bipolar?'' I wispered.

"No its just his time of the month again!" Rydel joked.

I giggled.

"Hey I heard that!" Ratliff growled.

"You were supposed to!" Rydel crossed her arms.

"You were supposed to!" Ratliff copied and soon they were in an all out war.

"Lets go upstairs!" Austin grabbed my arm and we walked upstairs.

"How come they are all named R but your an A?" I asked.

"Oh. My mom wanted me to be named Austin Rossifer Monica Moon." Austin smiled. **(Rossifer sounded better then Ross as a middle name!)**

"Rossifer Monica!" I laughed.

"Yea. She isnt the best at names!" He sighed.

"Its cute!" I giggled.

"Well we were in a band called R5. But we broke up a few years back." Austin nodded his head for fun.

"But there are 6 of you!'' I added.

"Ryland was our manager! It was us 5, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, and Ross!" Austin smiled.

"Oh I get it they called you Ross for the band!" I smiled back.

"Yea NOT Rossifer. Ugh!" Austin shivered.

"Oh. You guys should get the band back together!" I sugested.

"Maybe, I dont know?" Austin sat next to me.

"You know Ratliff reminds me of Dez, like alot!" I laughed.

"Yea. Except Ratliff does have a brain. He rarely uses it but he does have one!" Austin laughed.

"So Rossifer wanna get some ice-cream?" I smiled knowing he would be angry.

"Ally. And No!" He crossed his arms.

"But I want ice cream!" I growled.

"Too bad!" He imitated me.

"Austin all I want is some ice cream to cool me down but your too embarrased to take me anywhere! I just want ice cream, is that too much to ask?" I got super emotional and started to cry.

"Ugh get in the car!" He stood up and grabbed his keys.

"No you know what if its too much to ask I dont want ice cream." I rolled over to the wall and tried to fall asleep.

"UGH! I cant win here!" Austin left his room and slammed the door. It made me cry for no reason.

**NO POV!**

Austin walked down the steps into the kichen and noticed his mom at the table.

"You okay Austin?" She asked him.

"No. Ally yelled at me cause I didnt want ice-cream. And then when I told her lets go get some she said no and rolled over!" Austin replied.

"Austin. Ally is emotional. Escpecially emotional because she is having twins. This happens. You have to agree with everything and do whatever she wants. She could get heartbroken over stupid stuff! Its just how pregnant women feel!" told her son.

"Ugh. This is gonna be hard!" Austin grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back up to his room.

**ALLY POV**

Austin walked in and sat next to me. I was still facing the wall.

"Ally, im sorry for argueing with you! I love you!" Austin leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Im sorry for overreacting I dont know what came over me!" I frowned.

"Your pregnant Ally!" He laughed.

"Whats that supposed to mean!" I crossed my arms.

"Ally I was just...I..uhm..." Austin gulped.

"Kidding" I laughed.

"Dont scare me like that!" Austin punched me lightly in the arm.

"But it was so much fun!" I smiled and put the blanket over my head.

"Im not done talking to you!" Austin laughed and pulled the blanket over my head.

Then he started tickeling me.

"AHH! Stop stop...STOP!" I yelled.

"Sorry." Austin stopped.

"Im going to bed!" I rolled over and went to bed.

When I woke up there was a note next to me.

_Ally_

_I went out with my siblings to audition for a concert opener. My dad took us and my mom is downstairs._

_LOVE Austin Rossifer Monica Moon._

I started thinking his initials are Armm...take out Monica..and you get Arm! Hehe. Wow im childish.

I walked down the steps.

"Morning !" I smiled.

"Morning Ally!" She smiled back.

"Hey ?" I asked her.

"Yes." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Can you take me out maternity clothes shopping. Most of my clothes dont fit!" I held my stomach.

"Oh sure let me just get dressed. There are pancakes in the microwave!" She smiled.

"After Austin there are still pancakes?" I was serious but she thought I was joking.

"Actually, I made them after they left." She laughed and went upstairs to change.

I heated up 2 pancakes and sat at the kichen table. I assumed I would just eat slowly but no...apparently being pregnant with twins makes you become Fat Albert and eat everything is sight.

She walked down the steps and I walked to her car.

" ..should I be ashamed of myself?" I asked with a tear rolling down my face.

"Oh honey no! Why would you say that?" She asked me.

"I feel ashamed. Im only 16, I wanted to go to college, and wait to have kids untill I was married and ready! Im so big and when I walk in a room everybody stares at me or talks about me. Im like an elephant at the aquarium...it doesn't happen!" I looked out the window.

"I understand how you feel. I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Riker, but well I don't really have any helpful news. I shook off all the bad things and acted like I didn't care!" sighed.

It made me feel better to hear that then to hear a lie.

"Thanks. Maybe I should take it positive im the center of attention!" I laughed and did too.

We pulled up to a place called Milestone Maternity.

"This is where I got my clothes." helped me out of the car and we walked in.

A man walked up to me.

"Hello Ms..." He waited for an Answer.

"Ally Dawson." I smiled a little.

"Well here at Milestone Maternity we care for mommy to be's." He smiled bright.

"So give me details of the baby! Oh and my name is Randy!"** (I decided to use Randy from Say Yes To The Dress!)** He asked me.

"Im 3 months pregnant with Twins, and I am not sure what they are yet!" I smiled.

"Okay. Well Ill take you to the Twins department. We have a section for suprise!" He walked me to there.

After about 3 hours of shopping I ended up with.

A shirt that says 'Got Twins?'

A shirt that says 'Hatching Twins'

And 6 other pregnancy related shirts.

5 Baby Doll tops

-1 Pink with orange

-1 Red and yellow

-1 Purple and Blue

-1 Green and Blue

And

-1 Cream colored

10 pairs of pants

-3 stretchy sweats

-6 Strechy jeans

And

-1 pair of strechy shorts, they looked cute!

AND

3 Dresses

-1 red

-1 White with lots of colors

-1 White with Butterflys on it.

It ended up costing 400 dollars.

"Here" paid Randy.

But I took the money back.

"No here!" I handed him money.

And soon we were fighting.

"GIRLS! Why dont you just split it!" Randy suggested.

"Oh...okay" I smiled and gave 200. did the same.

We walked out with the bags and put them in the car.

"Ally are you hungry?" She asked me.

"Is it bad if I say im starved?" I felt fat.

"No your eating for 3! Where do you want to go?" She asked me.

"I dont care. I just wanna go to the mall. I might see some people. I haven't seen since before I found out!" I sighed.

"Sure. Do you want to go to the food court?" She smiled.

"Sure." I looked out the window. Wondering how people will react.

We pulled up to the mall and went to get some food. I sat there and actually started shaking.

I looked around and noticed 2 familiar faces.

It was Dallas and Kirsten. Kirsten and I were in the cloud-watching club. She was a really good friend. I walked up behind them and they didn't notice me, I heard what they were saying.

D: Did you hear about Sonic Boom?  
>K: Yea. I haven't heard about Ally since then.<p>

D: I know but you would hear if she was you know...gone.

K: True. But actually I didn't hear from Ally since the party.

D: Yea..I heard from her 2 weeks after though.

I tapped Dallas' shoulder.

"Yep...Ally!" He widened his eyes.

"Yea." I smiled a little.

"Woah! Whats that?" Kirsten asked pointing to my big stomach.

"Oh...uhm...Im pregnant." I sighed.

"Obviously! How far along are you?" Dallas asked me.

"Im 3 months but Im having twins, so im much bigger!" I smiled a little knowing they were supportive.

"Who is the father?" Kirsten asked.

"Austin." I replied.

"But..." I cut her off.

"It was at the party." I said fast.

"Oh. Yeah you were really drunk!" Dallas laughed. I glared at him.

"Is he supportive?" They both asked.

"Yea. I moved in with him after the fire!" I smiled.

"Aww! I was hoping you guys would get together!" Kirsten clapped and Dallas rolled his eyes. Is he not over our breakup?

"Im gonna go. His mom is waiting for me." I gave them a hug and waddled away.

"Who were they?" handed me a burger and fries.

"Some friends. Kirsten and Dallas." I smiled and ate a fry.

"Oh thats the guy Austin hates!" She laughed a little.

"Austin hates him?" I laughed a little.

"Well he just complained about him everyday you 2 dated!" She told me.

"Really! So he liked me even when he dated Julie?" I asked laughing.

"Yea. He only dated Julie because he wanted to get over you!" She smiled and I blushed.

We finished eating and got in the car. On the way home we talked about what to expect and she told me funny stories I can use against Austin. When we pulled up Austin, Rocky, and Frank were in the front yard. Austin and Rocky were shirtless. Austin looked up widened his eyes grabbed the other 2 grabbed a heavy box covered in a blanket and ran in the house.

I started laughing. We walked up to the door and it was locked. couldnt get her key to work so we had to wait. Finally I had enough and I knocked on the door and yelled.

"AUSTIN ROSSIFER MONICA MOON! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU USED TO HAVE NIGHTMARES AND HAVE TO SLEEP IN YOUR PARENTS BED UNTILL YOU WERE 10! THATS NOT VERY MANLY! OR YOU FAKED A GIRL TO DATE SOMEONE WHO TURNED YOU DOWN!" I screamed.

Austin finally opened the door and he was laughing.

"Were you angry?" He laughed.

I crossed my arms.

"Open up, I have bags of stuff and I have to pee!" I complained pushed him past me and walked in. I immeditly dropped the bags at what I saw.

They built 2 cribs, and put together 2 strollers and designed so much stuff for the babies. I started to cry.

"Are you happy?" Austin stood next to me.

I just nodded, gave him a hug, and cried in his shoulder. Im an emotional reck, but I have a great guy who is helping me through everything!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**WOW That was drama filled and happy! That took a while to write. This is a long chapter and the others are going to be shorter. Well I have 2 things.**

**EITHER I write Big Chapters that take me forever**

**OR**

**I write shorter chapters faster!**

**You decidede...so review! And tell me what you prefer! Thanks**

**~Madi**


	5. DRAMA BABIES! Month 5 skipped 2 months

Hey.

I decided to make this be month 5

Not month 4!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**SO 2 MONTH LATER!**

I have gotton so much bigger in just 1 month. I told my other friends but everyone will find out sooner or later! I start school in 1 week. I still want to finish high school, but since I am only a junior I hope I can...

"Ally!" Rydel called out.

"Yeah?" I walked down the steps.

"Austin will be on the news!" She smiled. I assumed it would be because of his singing.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Ryland walked in and heard something about Austin Moon at 5! That is now!" She sat next to me and raised the volume.

"A young boy by the name of Austin Moon has robbed a bank. He got away but the cops are on a high speed chase as we speak! We will have more news after the commercial break!" The news went to a commercial.

"Oh" I stopped.

"My" Rydel added.

"GOD!" We both said.

"This is impossible! Austin isnt bad! He...he..." I just started to cry.

"We are back and we heard even crazier news. Austin Moon internet sensation, has also shot and killed a cop! Austin managed to get away but if you have any information about him please contact this number. Austin has blonde hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a black top and jeans with a red and blue striped tie. He was driving a red truck with the lisense plate number of R5R5R5 **(I dont know!)**. Remember he is highly dangerous and armed!" Rydel turned off the tv.

I stood up trying to breath but I was caught out of breath and I felt really dizzy. Then I fell...

**RYDEL POV!**

That is impossible. My brother wouldn't even hurt a fly. And there is no way he would do this with Ally pregnant! Something must be up...I just dont know what. At least Ally landed on the couch. Rocky came in and put an ice pack on her head.

Ally of a sudden Austin pulled up, same outfit, same car, uh-oh!y

"AUSTIN! HOUSE NOW!" I yelled.

"Okay?" He ran up and walked in.

"Why is Ally passed out?" Rocky asked.

I rewound the news and played it for them. Rocky got extemely angry and just punched Austin in the face. Austin fell to the ground, he wasn't passed out but Rocky hit him hard.

"DUDE! You know that wasn't me! I was out.." Austin stopped.

"Out doing what?" I asked worried he wouldn't say.

"Stuff." He gulped.

"What might that stuff be?" I got angry.

"I can't tell you!" He sighed angrily.

"Austin I need to know! Or...I have to call the police!" I frowned at what I might have to do.

''Ugh. But you cant tell Ally!" Austin looked scared.

"Okay..." I'm worried.

All of a sudden Ally sat up.

**ALLY POV!**

I sat up and everybody was looking at me..including Austin!

"Aus..Aus..Austin?" I gulped.

"Yea?" He looked confused.

"Why are you here?" I almost cried.

"This is my house." He laughed a little.

"But your a criminal! You stole from that bank! You killed a cop! Not only are you a criminal but your a murderer!" I sat up and walked away. I walked out the backdoor and sat outside. I started to cry. That wasn't the Austin I remembered.

**No POV!**

"Now you can tell us!" Rydel sat down.

"No! I need to talk to Ally" Austin got up. But Rocky sat him down again.

"I dont think that is such a good idea. I'll talk to her!" Rocky got up.

He left out the door and shut it on the way out.

"Fine well...'' Austin started.

**ALLY POV!**

I tried to stop the tears but they kept coming. Everything is going so fast. Im having twins and the father is a criminal.

"Ally?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Rocky, what are you doing here?" I sniffled.

"Im here to comfort you. Austin didn't do that!" Rocky smiled a little.

"But..." I was confused.

"This is fake!" Rocky laughed.

"But?" Now I was definetly confused.

"Celebrity gossib website." He smirked.

"But it was on Tv" I got a little angry.

"Rydel. Plays pranks. Austin was in on it! When you passed out, Rydel continued to talk about it just in case you woke up!" Rocky was now in tears. That made me angry so I stormed in! 

"RYDEL! AUSTIN! HERE NOW!" I screamed.

"Yes?" Austin laughed.

"This was not funny! I thought you actually did that stuff!" I ran upstairs crying. I couldn't help it.

"Ugh! Rydel you said this would be funny!" Austin growled and ran upstairs.

I feel bad usually I would laugh and be angry not cry and run upstairs.

Austin walked in.

"Alls, im sorry!" Austin sat next to me as I lied down facing the wall.

"No I am. I am super emotional and boring! Why do you love me, I dont deserve you?" I cried out.

"Ally..." I cut him off.

"Would you still be with me if it weren't for the twins?" I asked still crying.

"Of course I love you Ally!" Austin lied next to me. He hugged my body and I fell asleep. Being pregnant gets you super tired.

I woke up to hearing a scream. It sounded like Rydel. I practically ran down the steps.

"Rydel are you okay?" I huffed.

"Yea I just burnt my hand." She had a towel on it.

"Okay good. Have you seen the guys?" I asked.

"Yea. Austin is in the shower about to get ready for the check-up and the others are out shopping for shoes!" Rydel laughed.

"Oh yea I forgot the check-up was today." I smiled today we find out what they are.

I went up the steps to get dressed. I decided to wear my cream colored baby doll top, and strechy jeans.

When I got to the bottom steps Austin was ready to go.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" I smiled and we walked to the car.

When we pulled up to the hospital Linda was at the counter.

"Ally...your back with him?" She groaned.

"Hey Linda. And yes! It was a misunderstanding! Has the doctor called us back yet?" I asked as she continued to glare and austin.

"No. But he will soon!" She smiled and we sat down.

"I dont think she likes me" Austin laughed a little.

"Its not that its just, she was a pregnant teen and her boyfriend and her got in a fight. He was never in the childs life." I felt bad for her.

"Oh. Do you know his name?" Austin asked me.

"Uh no. But let me ask!" I got up.

"Hey Linda, do you remember your ex-boyfriend's name?" I asked.

"Yep. It was Micheal Turner!" She sighed.

"OKAY thanks!'' I sat back down.

"It was Micheal Turner!" I told Austin

"I know a Micheal Turner. He is one of the garbage men I work for! He said something about kid he never knew!" Austin smiled bright.

''We have to get them together!'' He added and I nodded.

" ." The doctor called me back. We got up and walked into the room.

"Well . Have you had any problems?" He asked me.

"No." I said quickly. 

"Are you ready to find out the gender?" He asked me.

I nodded and smiled.

"Well the first born will be a...Boy" The doctor positioned it so I could see and then he took a few photos. I smiled and Austin was in awe.

"Thats my son!" Austin actually let a few tears fall.

"Yep its pretty exceiting." The doctor smiled.

"Well your second is a...Girl!" The doctor did the same.

Now I started to cry. I'm having a boy and a girl. The doctor handed us the photos and we left.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yea." Austin smiled.

"I saw you were crying!" I smiled back.

"Oh. Was that cheesy?" He asked.

"No its cute. It shows you have a heart!" I smiled.

We pulled up at the house and I was exceited to show everyone the photos. I walked inside and everyone was crowded around the door.

"Well?" Rocky asked.

"The first is a boy!" I smiled.

"And the second is a girl!" Austin added.

We gave them the photos and they took turn rummaging through them. Awwing at each one.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Yea Alls?" He was concerned.

"Do you think we should sign up for a parenting class?" I thought how fun that could be.

"That might help!" Austin smiled and we went to the computer.

"There is a teen with twins parenting class!" I smiled so Austin signed us up.

"It starts tomorrow!" Austin smiled.

We walked back up to the family and they were smiling still.

"This calls for a celebratory dinner. Lets go to Red Lobster!" suggested.

All of a sudden Seafood sounded...AMAZING! Stupid cravings.

"Yea!" We all smiled. We got in 3 different cars to carry everyone. Austin and I in his truck. Riker Rocky and Ratliff in another and Austins parents, Rydel, and Ryland in the final car.

We pulled up and luckily there was no line. We all ordered and I ordered the shrimp because it is the safest thing for the babies.

We all talked about random stuff and then something kind of funny happened.

"Where the hell is our food?" Rocky complained. Austin knew how I didn't want anyone to cuss so the kids wont have their first words be cuss words.

"Oops. Sorry Austin!" Rocky apologized as Austin was about to flip out.

The food finally came and we all continued to talk. Nothing exceiting and then we got home. I was tired so I went to bed, but everyone else stayed up.

When I woke up I got in the shower and got dressed. But Austin was still asleep.

"Austin wake up!" I groaned.

"Are the babies coming?" He shot up.

"No...that will be at least 4 months from now! We have the parenting class." I laughed.

"UGH! Fine" He got up took a shower and got dressed.

We walked down the steps got some breakfast and left.

"Do you think the instructor will make us feel bad for being pregnant teens?" I asked.

"No. She wouldn't be doing her job very well!" Austin laughed as we pulled up. But I didn't I guess I'm a little worried of how people think of me!

We walked into the room and there were already 2 couples.

"Hi." I walked over to one of them.

"Oh Hi!" She smiled.

"My names Ally. And this is Austin!" I smiled back.

"Oh I'm Jenna and this is KC!" She told me and the 2 guys shook hands.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Oh I will be 6 months in 3 days. How about you?" She asked me back.

"I am 5 months and 1 week." I was understood. I felt like a normal person here.

Just then 2 other couples walked in.

I just stayed and talked to Jenna. Untill the teacher started talking! 

"Hello couples! I'm . Why dont you come up one by one and talk, you first!" She pointed right at us.

We walked up and I started talking.

"Uh..Hi? I'm Ally." I sighed not sure what else to say.

"Okay Ally. Give us a little information about you and him!" She smiled.

"Oh..well I am 5 months and 1 week pregnant. With 1 boy, and 1 girl. And this is Austin." I tried to leave.

"Okay and tell us! Do you have last names. Relationship?" crossed her legs.

"Oh. Uhm I'm Ally Dawson and this is Austin Moon. Were dating!" I smiled and wanted to leave..but no!

"WOAH YOUR THE AUSTIN MOON?" One of the girls smiled.

"Yea!" He waved.

"Okay back to your relationship. That simply wont do! All these other couples are either engaged or married!" She sighed.

Finally I sat down. The other couples came up too. They did the same but I was still upset about how everyone else was prepared.

The couples were:

Jenna and KC

Sarah and Ethen

Teddy and Spencer

Austin and I

AND

Nina and Fabian

"Okay you are going to be put in teams. Just named couples so its easier. Jenna and KC - Blue. Sarah and Ethen - Green. Teddy and Spencer - purple. Ally and Austin - red. Nina and Fabian - yellow!" She smiled and handed everyone bandanas.

"Now everyone in our sharing circle." She had us make a big circle on the floor.

"Alright I have a few questions! Does anyone have any names?" asked. Then she handed out a talking stick, we were first.

"Uhm. I'm not exactly sure but I like..Destiny Skye, Vanessa Sky, Wisper, Melody, Harmony, Addison Marie, and Sophia for girls. And for boys. Luke Alexander, Austin jr, Chris, Chord, Ryan Blake, and Andrew!" I smiled and passed the talking stick on.

After everyone talked she had another question.

"Is anyone giving up the twins for adoption?" She asked.

Nina and Fabian asked for the talking stick.

"Well we were thinking about it. Because we are still young and we want our children to grow up with parents who are ready for children and can definetly support them!" Nina smiled and handed back the talking stick.

Next it was Teddy and Spencer.

"We are definetly giving up the twins. We both want to have lives without kids untill we are ready to support them. We found adoptive parents and we keep them updating on the twins weekly!" Teddy smiled at her answer and handed the talking stick to Jenna.

"No we are keeping them. They are both boys and our school has a day care for children." Jenna handed the stick to Sarah.

"We might keep them. But were not sure cause we want to make sure they would have adoptive parents" Sarah handed it to me.

"We never really talked about it. So im not sure" I gave it to .

''Okay well I think that is the end of our first meeting. You may leave now." She got up and so did the guys. But us girls were stuck so the guys had to help us. I felt helpless.

Austin and I got in the car and he started driving. I smiled and turned on the music. All of a sudden the radio announcer came on.

"This next song is a few months old. And we are all wondering where he is now? So here is Heard it on the radio by Austin Moon!" All of a sudden his song came on.

After a few seconds of me smiling and singing it Austin hit the power button. He was frowning or at least looked really angry.

"What was that for?" I growled.

"Your not sure if your keeping the kids! You never told me that you were thinking of adoption! This is something to talk about!" Ausin screamed.

"If I want to still be a normal teen maybe adoption is the best thing!" I yelled back.

"ALLY YOUR PREGNANT WITH TWINS...YOUR NOT AND WILL NEVER AGAIN BE A NORMAL TEEN!" Austin screamed even louder and I bursted out in tears.

"Pull over." My voice was quiet but noticable.

"No Ally..." Austin tried to say something.

"AUSTIN! Pull the truck over." I didnt look at him, I couldn't. He luckily pulled over.

I stepped out and started to walk home.

Austin drove slowly by me.

"Ally Im sorry for yelling. Please get in the truck." Austin sighed.

"No." I crossed my arms and kept walking.

"Ally! Please were 7 miles away from the house." Austin looked at me and at the road.

"Im only 2 miles away from my aunt and uncles!" I smirked at him quickly and then looked away.

"Ally! Come on I said I was sorry. I dont want you to get hurt!" Austin groaned.

"Ugh fine" I sighed.

"Really" Austin's face lit up.

"No!" I walked faster. Horns started going off behind the truck and Austin drove off. I wanted it but I guess I didn't expect it.

I started to cry even more and my vision got all blurry. Then I felt 2 hands touch my shoulders. I jumped back and then cried more. GOD I hate being pregnant.

"Sh..Ally its just me" Austin said and I ran off, I just kept running. My vision was still blurry and I continued to cry.

Then my left leg got stuck on a stick and my right leg fell in a hole. I fell and then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I wiped the tears and I saw something sticking in my stomach. Half out half in...and I was bleeding alot! All I could think about was the twins. I screamed and then I blacked out.

**AUSTIN POV!**

After I heard all of the horns I drove off. I went to the next street which had a parking lot and I ran back to Ally. I feel horrible, Im such a jerk!

When I got up to Ally she didn't want to see me. I dont blame her. She ran off and then fell. I ran up to her and assumed she was okay untill I heard a scream. She doesn't scream unless something is wrong.

I ran up and noticed a large sharp branch sticking out of her stomach. OHMYGOD! The twins. Ally. She blacked out is she okay? I immeditly called the police.

"Help 911! My girlfriend fell and a branch is sticking out of her!" I cried.

"Okay calm down where are you?" She asked calmly.

"Were in the middle of a highway! Rosewood street. Thats all I know." I shook with words.

"Okay it will be okay. Were sending people now!" She still reamained calm.

"Help please. Its sticking out of her stomach, and she is 5 months pregnant with twins! Will they be okay?" I had tears rolling out of my eyes.

"I cant really decide that. Im sorry I cant be much help. But I can talk to you while the paramedics are on there way!" She tried to keep me calm.

"Okay." I tried to breathe.

"Is she consious?" The woman asked.

"No. She blacked out." I cried again. But im not afraid to admit it. The girl I love might be dying and my unborn children might be the same.

"Okay. Is she breathing?" The woman asked. I checked Ally's pulse.

"NO!" I cried.

"Where did you check?" She asked.

"In her throat!" I cried out.

"Check her neck.." The woman sighed and then I felt her heartbeat.

"Oh...yup she is breathing." I sighed a little.

"Okay do you hear the paramedics?" She asked.

"Yes." I smiled a little knowing Ally wasn't dead.

"Okay im gonna let you go!" She hung up.

The paramedics got Ally and I got in sitting next to her. I held her hand the whole way saying she will be okay...I hope im not lying.

**ALLY POV!**

I woke up and heard beeping my eyes still shut. I couldn't open them...was I dead...what happened? I heard the sound of Austin's voice.

"Im so sorry Ally this is all my fault" Austin sniffled and kissed me on the head. I wasn't dead...but were the twins. I cant think like that.

Im trying to open my eyes but they wont budge its kinda scary. Im afraid I might be blind...but that would be strange since I got stabbed in the stomach.

I couldn't make out a noise or words so I tried moving my hand. I was able to let it twitch enough for Austin to notice.

"DOCTOR!" He yelled.

"Yes?" He ran in.

"Ally moved. I think she is awake." Austin cheered.

"Okay let me grab something." The doctor ran out and then ran back in.

"Ally if your awake move your hand!" The doctor yelled in my ear and I flinched.

"Okay now this is eye stuff to make you open your eyes. It will burn!" The doctor put it in my eyes...he was right.

"OW!" I opened my eyes and yelled.

"Ally!" Austin gave me a big hug.

"Austin im so sorry. I should have talked about giving the twins for adoption. We should talk about it!" I smiled and hugged back.

"About that.." Austin looked serious yet upset.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

WOW! What an adventure..what was Austin talking about? Does he mean the twins are hurt! Well I ended it on this cliffhanger so you decide!

Should either...

1: Both twins die (which would be super depressing and I wouldn't want. But I dont know)

2: One twin die and 1 survive (also depressing)

OR

3: They both survive and nothing depressing happened!

REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANT 1, 2, OR 3!

~Madi


	6. Surgury & Siblings! Month 5

Hey!

Well it was no doubt 99.9 percent of you chose 3! So here is chapter 6

!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

"About that..." Austin looked serious yet sad.

"No! Please dont say the twins are hurt or...dead!" I cried.

"No! They are safe! Its just what you said about adoption...maybe it is the best thing!" Austin sighed.

"I know..I want to keep them..but at the same time I dont!" I shook my head.

The doctor walked up to me.

"Ally. I need to talk to you in private!" The doctor pushed Austin away and I laughed a little.

"Well we have some bad news" The doctor frowned.

"Wh-What?" I asked.

"One of your kidneys failed from the accident and you are too small to survive on one. The list is too long and you will not make it in time. If you dont get a transplant in 3 weeks the twins will die..and then you will do the same!" The doctor sighed and left me alone.

I started to is crazy..impossible. This must just me a nightmare..but its not.

Austin walked in and ran over to my side.

"Ally what happned." Austin asked.

"I need a kidney transplant by 3 weeks or me and the twins die. And I cant get on the list!" I cried even harder.

Austin widened his eyes. And tried to stay calm.

"I'll be right back!" He ran out of the room.

Great I have to be alone after hearing Im gonna die!

**AUSTIN POV**

I ran up to the doctor.

"Doctor!" I ran by him.

"Ah.. . Whats the matter?" He asked...did he not expect me to be upset.

"Ally needs a kidney...I will give her mine!" I smiled.

"That is very generous. But im sorry you are not compadible with her body." The doctor used big words.

"What?" I asked stupidibly.

"Austin. Your both have different types of organs and your organ will not work in her!" The doctor walked away from me.

But I ran up.

"Wait so if I find someone who is compadible she will be saved!" I asked.

"Yes. But that if very unlikely!" The doctor sighed and I ran to my truck. I needed to speak with .

I drove to Allys uncle and I knocked on the door.

" . I know how to save Ally!" I smiled.

"How?" He asked and he looked quite nervous.

"We just need a blood relative to donate their kidney!" I smiled.

"Oh...listen Austin...I should talk to you." frowned.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well my family doesnt have any kidneys that will work. But there is one possibility!" Lester took a deep breath.

"Well Ally isnt an only child!" Lester gulped I had no words.

"Her mother was having twins...but we could only afford one child. It was the hardest decision but we gave up the other twin. A boy his name is Bradley. I keep in touch with his foster mom. But I dont talk to him..she told him his parents died in a fire." smirked.

"So you think if we get Bradley to come here Ally could get a kidney and survive." I smiled big.

"Thats my guess! He lives at an orphanage in Seattle! We can get a plane to go there tomorrow." told me.

"Okay! Can Ally come?" I asked him.

"No...I think its for the best she doesn't find out about her brother untill he gets here. I'll just tell her we are gonna go on a trip for bonding!" sighed and smiled.

I nodded and left. I called Ally's room on the way to the hospital.

Trish answered.

"Hey Austin. Do you want to talk to Ally?" She asked me.

"Yea." I smiled.

"Austin...where are you?" She asked me.

"I went to talk to your dad..ill be at the hospital soon!" I answered her and hung up.

When I got to her room she was complaigning and yelling at Dez.

"DEZ YOU ARE SO DUMB! YOU KNOW I CANT EAT SUSHI! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE! AHHHH!" She yelled. I laughed a little.

"THATS NOT FUNNY MOON!" She screamed at me.

"Oh so now your calling me moon again!" I sat next to her.

"DUH! BLONDIE!" She again screamed.

"And that nickname.." I sighed.

"UGH! WHATEVER IM GOING TO SLEEP!" Ally rolled over.

I laughed a little, poor Ally...poor Dez. Poor Ally because she loves sushi and she cant eat it because she is pregnant. And poor Dez because he just wanted to help. Wow my life is crazy!

**ALLY POV!**

I hate mood swings. When I woke up Austin still was holding my hand..aww!

"Im sorry both of you..its just these mood swings...I..I cant help it!" I cried.

"Its fine Alls...I love you" Austin kissed me.

"Yea im sorry I didnt know Ally!" Dez apologized.

I smiled.

"So what did you talk to my dad about?" I asked Austin.

"Oh...we just talked about..bonding. Tomorrow we are going on a bonding trip!" Austin smiled.

"Thats cool!" I smiled. Great now I am going to be in the hospital...alone!

"Well I have a suprise for you!" Austin let go of my hand.

"What?" I felt special.

"I'll be right back!" Austin ran out. All of a sudden about 30 giant stuffed animals came in and then a balloon! It was Austin's family and Ratliff had a balloon. **(I got that idea off of the game plan...when payton had the allergic reaction!)**

I laughed. Ratliff ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"DONT DIE PLEASE AUSTIN IS DESPERATE!" Ratliff cried.

Austin and I laughed and I had no words...just none.

"OMG! Ally your alive thank god! Well you can thank me...I saved you!" Ratliff tried to play it cool.

"Mhm.." I laughed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**(Sorry I didnt know what else to do!)**

**AUSTIN POV!**

I woke up at the hospital, I was in the chair next to Ally's bed. She was still asleep, but I left so I could go on the trip. I got home took a shower, got dressed, and waited for Lester.

He finally pulled up.

"Austin get in. Were late, the plane leaves in an hour!" He rushed. I jumped in and he sped off.

Luckily at 5 in the morning there isn't much traffic or people at the airport. We just made it to the plane as it was about to take off.

We sat in our seats and did actually have a bonding moment.

"So Austin. Did you and Ally talk about the twins?" He asked.

"Well were not sure yet. We both think adoption is a good option but...we want to keep them at the same time!" I sighed.

"I understand how you feel, when Ally's mother and I had them we didn't know what to do. I feel horrible about the decision of only choosing one. It was the hardest decision in my life." Lester looked at me.

"But dont worry Austin. No matter what you choose, Ally will love you!" He patted me on the back. I didnt get much sleep last night so I took a nap.

Then I was awoken.

"Austin. Wake up. The plane is landing!" smiled.

"Okay!" I groaned and sat up.

When we got off the plane we took a cab to the hotel we were staying at. It was only 15 minuites from the orphanage!

The hotel was nice. We didn't need much, we just needed a place to sleep for the night.

"Are you ready ?" I asked him.

"Yes." He smiled.

We drove to the orphanage and knocked on the door. An old woman opened up.

"Hello do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"Yes. Im here to meet my son. Im his birth father. I've talked to you on the phone." gulped.

"Oh your talking about Bradley. Since he never found out his name we called him Bradley Jones, so if you hear that. Dont be alarmed!" The old lady smiled and let us in.

"If you go in that room down the hall. I can bring him in for you!" She smiled and we walked into the room. It was a colorful room. Almost like it was for 6 year olds.

We waited a few minuites and then we heard shouting. Finally I heard a boy yell "I dont want to do this. You know I haven't ever been adopted. And how many of these have I been at." He yelled but finally a door opened. He walked in glared and sat down. **(Bradley is played by Logan Lerman! I saw a resemblance..just pretend he is younger!)**

"Okay listen. I know im not gonna get adopted by you. Nobody wants to adopt me...but I could really care less. Next year I will be a senior and then I get to be on my own!" He smiled.'t

"Im not gonna adopt you!" Lester said.

"Then why am I here?" He tried to get up, but Lester pulled him down.

"Im your father." He sighed.

The boy was shocked. You could see a million emotions running through his head.

"If this is some kind of sick joke.." He gulped.

"Its not." smiled a little.

"Then who is this...and please dont say my mother!" Bradley widened his eyes.

"No. Im Ally's boyfriend!" I said forgetting he has no clue who Ally is.

"That explains it!" He sassed me.

"No. Let me explain. Your mother and I had twins. But were realized were could only care for one. It was the hardest decision in my life. Ally is your twin sister." Lester explainged.

"Oh. Then where is my mother?" He asked and Lester frowned upset.

"She died..you and your sister were only a few years old." Lester tried to hold back tears.

"Sorry for bringing it up." Bradley was upset too.

"Its fine. But we want you to come with us!" Lester smiled.

"So your gonna adopt me?" Bradley smiled.

"Its not considred adopting if you are already my son!" got up and gave Bradley a hug. Tears fell from both of their eyes. It was sweet.

"But Bradley I do need something from you!" Lester sighed hoping Bradley wouldn't be angry.

"Your sister was in an accident and one of her kidneys failed..." Lester started.

"And she wont make it on the list. And im the only blood relative who can save her?" Bradley asked knowing the answer.

"Yea." Lester answered.

"Uh..sure? I dont want my sister to die!" Bradley smiled.

"Oh and dont say anything about her weight!" I told him.

"Is she big?" Bradley asked.

"No. Well...kinda but its not her fault. She is pregnant with twins!" I told him.

"Oh...and your the father." Bradley answered.

"Yep. There was a mistake at a party...and she is pregnant!" I tried to explain.

"Okay. Does she know about me?" Bradley asked me and Lester went to fill out papers.

"No. She is already under so much stress we figured the best option is to let her find out when you come to Miami." I told him.

"Alright. How far along is she?" Bradley asked.

"5 months. Here are some photos!" I handed him my phone and he looked at some photos.

"She's pretty. Are you keeping the twins?" He asked me.

"Were not sure." I took my phone back.

"Oh...well just remember this expierence when you decide!" Bradley joked and I laughed.

Lester walked back in.

"Are you guys ready to go. When we get to the hotel, I will get a plane for tomorrow." Lester told us. We nodded and headed outside.

"So Bradley. Did she ever tell you anything about your parents?" I asked.

"Not really. She didn't want to lie she just said 'They left me here and it was for the best'!" Bradley told us.

We got in a cab and started talking. When we got to the hotel it was about 7pm. And we were exhausted. Lester went right to sleep but Bradley and I went to the pool. There must have been a bachlorette party because there were tons of girls...and most of them were drunk! Bradleyand I just stayed away from them and swam.

Untill they walked over to us. One girl kept staying by me.

"Hi cutie!" She slurred.

"Hi." I swam away.

"Where are you going? You know im single!" She winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well im not!" I stood up and told her.

"So...I dont see your girlfriend! Is she here?" The drunk girl asked.

"No. But I dont cheat!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I flirted first, so its not exactly cheating!" She laughed.

"Oh when you put it that way..NO!" I yelled. She stepped into the pool in her clothes.

"Shh..dont say anything!" She tried to kiss me.

I pushed her back.

All of a sudden I heard a yell it was from Bradley.

"EWW! Austin dude this chick just threw up all over me!" Bradley was grossed out.

"Help!" I mouthed.

"Oh so your name is Austin..thats hot!" She smirked.

"I guess. But if you wouldn't mind.." I tried to push her away but she kissed me.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed at her got out of the pool.

I grabbed the still grossed out Bradley and dragged him to the hallway.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"No. She kissed me!" I growled.

"She is drunk..tomorrow she wont remember this!" Bradley chuckled a little.

"Whatever." I walked into the room.

Bradley went to the bathroom and took a shower..then I noticed...there are only 2 beds! That means either I share a bed with Lester or Bradley, or Lester and Bradley share a bed. UGH!

Bradley came out and I assume he noticed the same.

"Uh..Austin there are only 2 beds." Bradley pointed.

"Yep" I gulped.

"And my dad is sprawled out!" Bradley again pointed out.

"Yep." I again gulped.

Lets just say I woke up facing Bradley and we both screamed.

Lester was already awake and we got dressed.

"Here are your plane tickets!" Lester handed them to us.

"Ooh Im in first class!" Bradley gleamed.

"In not." I frowned.

"Yea. I could only get 3 different seated tickets." Lester sighed.

We grabbed our bags and got a cab. We got to the airport stuck in traffic and we got on the plane the plane was pretty full.

I sat next to the same girl who kissed me! But I just looked out the window and tried not to look in her direction.

The plane ride was smooth and I couldn't wait to get home to see Ally. The plane landed and we got off. My mom picked us up and drove us to the hospital.

"Hi. Im Mimi Austin's mother!" Mom smiled and greeted Bradley.

"Im Bradley!" He greeted back.

As we pulled up to the Hospital I ran right up to Allys room. She was in there holding a remote with that dead look in her eyes. I could tell she needed some cheering up!

I opened the door and she looked right at me. Her gloomed face shot up into a huge smile!

"AUSTIN!" She cheered.

"Alls!" I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. She looked weak, she needed the kidney soon.

"How was the trip?" She asked me.

"It was good...hey I need to tell you something!" I sighed.

"What?" She asked leaning back in the hospital bed.

"Well let me get your dad to help!" I walked out and initiated him to come in.

"Dad." She smiled.

"Ally. I have to tell you something...you probably wont believe it..but its true." Lester sighed.

"Do you remember when you told me it was twins and you said it was weird cause most people only have twins when they are twins themselves.." Lester gulped **(I think that was chapter 3 or 4)**

"Yea?" Ally gulped herself.

"Well your mom and I...had twins. But we could only keep one. That was the hardest decision of my life but I had to give up your brother. We went to go get him...he is gonna give you a kidney!" Lester smiled and Ally was shaking.

"Wh..What?" She let a tear fall.

"Come on out Bradley!" Lester called out and Bradley walked in.

"Hi..sis!" He smiled and gave Ally a big hug.

"I have a brother." Ally laughed a little.

"Yea" We all laughed.

"But I couldn't ask for you to give me a kidney. We just met..and I..I dont know...it feels wrong!" Ally took a deep breath.

"But I want to give you a kidney." Bradley smiled.

"Oh..well..." Ally tried to think of an excuse.

"Think of it as this way you can live and we can actually be siblings!" Bradley laughed at his answer.

"Okay." Ally looked at me.

I nodded my head and the doctor walked in.

"Bradley...Ally are you ready for the surgury?" The doctor asked them.

They both nodded their heads.

"Bradley follow this doctor." He pointed to a doctor and bradley followed.

"Now Ally Im gonna wheel you into the surgery room!" He told Ally and she nodded.

I grabbed her hand and I walked down the hallway with her untill I wasn't allowed any farther. She turned around and I waved to her, I wasn't leaving untill she came out!

**A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

**Hey! Wasn't that cute! WOW! That was alot of stuff to take in. Ally has a twin brother, and now she is going into surgery! So yup the twins are okay! And I will try to update soon. Im sorry it took me a while! Im working on a House of Anubis story and I made a one shot! Called...Speak Now, Austin Moon! So please check that out and the house of anubis story is an oc story so you should go and submit an entry! Thanks! PLZ review! **

**~Madi**


	7. School & Sluts! Month 5 and a half

Hey

Im really upset.

I only got 4 reviews in chapter 6!

Plz review or I might cancel the series!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**ALLY POV**

Austin held my hand untill he had to leave. I turned to see him and he waved. I hope he will be there when I wake up..I hope I wake up.

**AUSTIN POV**

I have been waiting for hours in the waiting room. I didn't get any sleep, I want to be the first to see Ally when she comes out. Its been so long im starting to get worried. Bradley hasn't even come out yet. I have to find out something. I went up to the recipionist.

"Hello. When should Bradley or Ally Dawson get out?" I asked her.

"Uh..Bradley is out of surgery and in a room, where he is now resting. And Ally is still in surgery!" She smiled.

"Okay. What room is he in?" I asked another question.

"Down the hall first door on the right." She went back to work.

I walked down the hall and peered into the room. I saw bradley he was awake and had an ice pack on his side.

"Hey Bradley!" I walked in.

"Hey Aust..ow" He flinched.

"Are you okay?" I walked over to him.

"Yea its my side. It hurts." He looked up at me.

"Obviously you just got a kidney removed!" I laughed and he laughed a little.

"Is Ally out?" He asked me.

"No. I hope she comes out soon though!" I sighed.

"Dont worry Austin, im sure she will be fine!" Bradley smiled.

I nodded my head.

"I'll let you get some sleep!" I walked out and back into the waiting room.

All of a sudden a tall man walked out of the operating room.

"Who is here for Ally Dawson?" He asked and I walked up

"Me..sir!" I gulped.

"Ally..is fine! She accepted the kidney and is now in the resting room. You can see her now if you want!" He smiled and I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"What about the twins?" I asked.

"There fine too!" He told me and finally I calmed down.

I walked down the hall into the room where Ally was. She was still asleep, she looked weak, it was hard to see her like this. I walked by her side and grabbed her hand.

"Ally...im here. Im not leaving. I will be here when you wake up!" I wispered to her.

She fluttered her eyes a little and looked at me.

"Au..Austin" She smiled up at me.

"Im here!" I kissed her on her head.

**ALLY POV**

I woke up and saw Austin. He was there waiting for me.

"Im here!" He kissed me on the head and I blushed.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Obviously im gonna be here." He smiled.

"No. For everything. For staying with me even though im pregnant, for saving me multiple times, for being my best friend, my boyfriend, my everything!" I got all cheesy and emotional then started crying. Austing giggled at my emotionalness.

"Trust me Alls. I feel the same...except for the pregnant part..im not pregnant...and the boyfriend part...your my girlfriend!" He kept informing me and saying stuff. I started laughing.

"Is Bradley okay?" I asked making sure my brother was fine.

"Yea. He is in the other room!" Austin smiled and I relaxed.

"Are you tired?" I asked him noticing his eyes drooping.

"A little." He yawned.

"Did you get any sleep last night?'' I asked.

"No. I wanted to be the first person to see you when you woke up." He started falling asleep. I scooted over a little bit.

"Will you lie down next to me?" i asked giving him the pouty lip.

"Okay." He smirked and got into the hospital bed.

I put my head on his shoulder and we both drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up my dad and Bradley were standing above us.

"Ally!" Dad smiled and I widened my eyes.

"Dad" I smiled.

"Bradley is here too!" Bradley pointed out and I giggled. I looked over and Austin was still asleep.

"Well Ally I have a question?" Dad told me.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking I could buy a house and the 3 of us could live there!" He smiled to me.

"Oh..." I gulped thinking.

"Whats the matter?" Bradley asked.

"Its just, ive been staying with Austin and I dont want to leave!" I sighed.

"Oh. I get it. You want Austin to be the first person you see in the morning and the last person at night!" Bradley smiled and I smiled.

"I never thought of it like that..but yeah!" I smiled thinking of what Bradley said.

"Thats fine. Im going to still buy a house, if anything happens you can stay there!" Dad told me and I nodded.

**AUSTIN POV**

I was actually awake. Ally didnt know but I had my eyes closed. Hearing what she said made me realize, I need to save money and get a house for when the twins come!

**1 WEEK LATER (THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!)**

**ALLY POV!**

"Alls wake up!" Austin looked at me.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Come on were gonna be late!" He stood at the doorway dressed and ready to go.

"Okay...thats fine by me!" I smirked.

"Ally...get up!" He started jumping on the bed.

"Stop!" I groaned.

"Then get up!" He dropped and was inches from my face.

"Do I have to go to school!" I gave him the pouty lip.

"Yes. Come on Ally. Why dont you wanna go?" He asked me.

"What if I get called names. I dont wanna take a chance!" I frowned.

"Dont worry your friends know and they will protect you. I'll protect you!" Austin smiled.

"Okay." I got up.

"We have 40 min." He yelled as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

I took a shower, got dressed, and ate about 30 lbs of food.

"Ready to go Ally?" He asked.

"Sure!" I groaned. We got in the truck and I held onto my big belly. Tomorrow I'll be 6 months and Im huge! I decided to wear sweat pants and a top that still fits. It was a stretchy top and now it just fits.

"You look beautiful!" Austin smiled to me as we pulled in the parking lot.

"Thanks." I blushed.

Austin got out and helped me get out without falling.

Trish and Dez walked over to us and I took a deep breath. This is gonna be interesting.

"Ally! Im glad you came!" Trish gave me a hug.

"I was forced to!" I glared at Austin.

"But aren't you glad you did!" Austin asked.

"No!" I growled and the 3 laughed.

We walked into the building and I heard lots of people talking. I just ignored them. We checked our schedule, I had 1st period with Trish Dez and Austin. Thank God!

We walked into the class and the teacher split us up. I wasn't near any of my friends. But I was near Chloe the most popular girl in school, and gossiper. Lets just say she cant wisper.

"Wow Ally Dawson is pregnant. I cant believe it!" Kylie her BFF told her.

"Not suprised, she seemed like a slut anyway!" Chloe laughed.

I turned around to see her laughing.

"Hey Slut!" She smiled.

"At least guys want me. You have gone through so many guys when you were young guys are afraid to touch you!" I turned back around. Kylie laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Chloe yelled at Kylie.

"Your gonna regret this Dawson!" She told me.

"K. Cant wait!" I smiled.

Maybe I shouldn't of done this...oh well.

**LUNCH!**

"Ally I heard you got in an arguement with Chloe" Trish smiled.

"Uh..yea!" I gulped and took a drink of my water.

"Ally." Austin looked at me.

"What she was asking for it!" I looked back.

"What were the exact words used?" He asked.

"Well she said she isnt suprised im pregnant because I seemed like a slut already, then she called me a slut, so I said at least guys want me. She went through so many guys when she was young that they are afraid to touch her. Then she said I would regret that and I responded with...K cant wait!" I started to chew my hair not realizing how bad it was untill I said it.

"Ugh! Ally! Seriously!" Austin groaned.

"Hey i told you I wanted to stay home!" I looked right at him and he glared.

"Yup. This is my fault!" He said sarcasstically.

"Glad you agree!" I smirked to him. While this was going on Trish and Dez were laughing at us.

"Really guys!" Austin started to laugh as well.

Soon all 4 of us were barely breathing. But then I stopped laughing.

"What if she tries to hurt the twins?" I asked nervous.

"I wont let her!" Austin said but you could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Well on that sad note. We have gym so lets go!" Trish got up. The boys did the same. I stayed seated.

"Whats the matter Alls?" Austin looked down to me.

"I cant participate in gym." I looked up.

"Why?" Dez asked.

"Cause she is pregnant!" Austin looked over to him.

"Oh...I just thought she got super fat!" He wiped his foehead in one of those sigh of relief ways.

We rolled our eyes.

"Then I guess you could watch!" Trish sugested.

"No the problem is, if I dont participate Im gonna fail! Then I'll been a dropout and end up stupid and Austin will fall for a smart girl and ill end up alone!" I got pregnancy emotional and sulked with my face on the table.

"Im not gonna leave you Ally. Dont worry. Why dont you go to the vice principal and see if they can give you a project to do instead!" Austin smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later!" I walked to the office.

When I walked in I saw one of the secretarys.

"Hi. I need to speak with the vice principal." I told her.

"Name." She didn't even look up.

"Ally Dawson." I waited for an answer.

"Okay he is out on a routine check you can wait in his office." She pointed down the hall. I nodded and walked into his office.

I love the vice principal here. Not literally..that would be gross. But he is really nice and funny. Unlike the principal who yells..and yells..and judges who you are as a person...and yells.

All of a sudden he walked in his room.

"Hi Ally." He smiled.

"Hi sir. I have a problem!" I decided to come out with it.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well I cant participate in gym...cause im pregnant. But if I dont I fail. Is there any way you can give me a project to do instead?" I asked crossing my fingers.

"Hmm...well since you are a straight A student and this is unexpected..I guess I can give you a reform assignment!" He started to go on his computer. I smiled.

"Thank you sir!" I smiled bright.

"If you get books on excersize and do a 20 page essay on all the types. Then you will pass for the year! If you finish early you can go to the gym class and watch." He told me. A 20 page essay on excersize. Austin is definetly helping me on this!

I walked into the library and grabbed a book on pushups, weight lifting, jumping rope, a big book on excersize in general, and a book on situps. I sat in one of the seats and started taking notes on the books. This was the dumbest thing in the world!

All of a sudden the seat across from me was pulled out and a girl sat down. I looked up and it was Chloe. She didn't look angry but I could tell she wanted to talk.

"Hi." She spoke out.

"Hi Chloe. Im sorry about earlier. I..I..well I dont have an excuse." I apologized.

"No Ally. Im the one who should be sorry. I was a horrible person and Im sure your already going through problems as it is!" She looked sentimental.

"Thanks." I smiled, she was actually being nice.

"Yea. But I do want to tell you something. I just think you should know...just in case you dont!" Chloe was hesitant.

"What is it?" I closed the book I was reading and waited for her reply.

"Well a few months ago. Before you guys dated...before Julie...Austin and I hooked up." She almost had tears in her eyes.

I gulped and tried not to cry. Austin was my first..he told me I was his..he lied.

"I am so sorry." She apologized and a tear fell from her eyes.

"Were you at a party..like drunk?" I asked hoping that it was a mistake like with Austin and I.

"No. Do you remember when we were both called out in Mr.D's class?" She asked and sadly I remembered.

I nodded my head and tears fell from my eyes.

"We didnt go to the office." She could barely speak she was crying.

"Im so sorry Ally. I would take it back if I could!" She got up and walked away. She got a tissue and went into the girls bathroom. I got up put the books on the corner of the table put the papers in my binder and walked out of the library. I decided to confront Austin about this..even though it wont probably be the best decision.

**CHLOE POV**

I walked into the bathroom and I saw Kylie waiting for me.

"Well?" She asked.

"I told you I was great at acting! She totally believed it." I laughed. That dumb pregnant bitch believed me. I told her she was gonna regret what she said.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

**That was really short and im sorry but im gonna try to make them shorter so I can upload more faster! Please review..I only got 4 reviews! I was tempted to not even continue..but I did. If I dont get many reviews Im probably gonna stop this story! So if you like this story favorite, follow, and review!**

**~Madi**


	8. Perfect & Promises! Month 5 and a half

Hey!

I decided to update fast..so here it is! 

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**ALLY POV**

I walked down the hall with really blurry vision and into the gym. Everyone looked at me. Austin smiled and came up to me.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me.

"Your a liar! I hate you, never talk to me again. And stay out of the twins lives!" I yelled not able to stop myself and slapped him in the face. I ran to the gym door. Austin tried to talk to me but I ignored him. When I got to the door I turned around and saw him. Everyone was staring at me including him. He looked heartbroken. I walked out the door.

I still had 1 more class. I went to my next class and sat in the room waited for the bell to ring. This was my favorite teacher she must have moved up to the 12th grade.

"Ally is that you?" walked up to me.

"Hi. !" I tried to smile but the tears continued to fall.

"Ally why are you crying?" She asked.

"Its a long story..but im fine!" I pushed past the tears. Got a few tissues and sat down.

The bell rang and the class came in. I saw Trish talking to Austin. He nodded his head and sat on the other side of the room. Trish sat next to me.

"Ally are you okay?" She asked.

"No. But im not gonna try to think bad. Spanish is one of my favorite classes." I looked over to her and took a deep breath.

"After this do you wanna talk?" She asked still in a calming way.

"Sure. Its the end of the day!" I finally stopped crying.

"Hola class!" smiled.

"Hola senorita gilligan!" We responded.

"Well class. If you remember the last day of school, I wanted you all to make a full sentence in spanish and say it today!" She reminded us. We all groaned.

"Why dont you start Ally!" She looked at me. I nodded my head and walked to the front of the class.

"Estoy embarazada y odio el tipo que hizo de esto a mi!" I said.

"Okay good. Now does anyone know what that means?" She looked to the class and everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"So what does it mean?" She asked.

"Im pregnant and I hate the guy who did this to me!" I told her and sat down. A few people laughed some were shocked and Austin looked sad. Good.

"Austin your turn." She told Austin. He walked up and looked me in the eyes.

"lo siento pero no te se lo que hice!" Austin sighed.

"And that means?" She asked.

"Im sorry but I dont know what I did!" He still looked at me. I guess he wouldn't know, cause I didn't tell him but still.

I stood up.

"Usted debe saber que ella me dijo que tuvo con Chloe" I blurted out.

"What does that mean?" Someone asked.

"You should know. You had sex with Chloe!" I looked at a confused Austin. Everyone stared at Austin or Chloe and laughed.

"No se lo que estas hablando!" Austin stood up.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I dont know what your talking about!" Austin looked at her and then at me.

"Me dijo caundo yo estaba en la biblioteca, ella dijo que fue el ano pasado caundo fueron enviados a la oficina. Al parecer, se hizo un desvio!" I crossed my arms.

"What?" Austin himself asked.

"She told me when I was in the library, she said it was last year when the both of you were called down to the office. Apparently you made a detour!" I told him and I whole class went 'ooh'.

"No lo tienes todo mal, solo nos dio un beso. Entonces ella trato de quitarse la parte superior de pero deje de su!" Austin told the truth you could see it in his eyes. I just wish I knew what he said!

"What?" I asked.

"No you got it all wrong. We only kissed. Then she tried to take her top off but I stopped her." Austin smiled a little and I smiled back but just a little.

"He's lying Ally!" Chloe stood up embarrased cause everyone was laughing at her.

"Callate mentiroso!" I looked at her. Austin laughed but she was confused.

"Wait..what?" She asked.

"Shut up you liar!" I smirked and finally stopped us. Chloe yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Okay im glad the 2 of you know your spanish. But the rest of the students still need to say their sentences!" and the class laughed.

**AFTER CLASS!**

The final bell rang and I grabbed my books. Austin ran over to me.

"So Chloe lied to you!" Austin helped me up.

"Yea. But I shouldn't have believed her she was gonna get revenge!" I thought of my stupidity.

"Nah. She is really good at acting. Im just glad you believed me...well after you got super angry!" Austin laughed.

"Yea. Im sorry about that, I just thought she was serious and I cant think of a good excuse!" I blurted out.

"Its fine..I forgive you!" Austin kissed me.

"AWW!" Dez said.

"Yea, I guess its sweet!" Austin smiled.

"No. This kitten speaks spanish!" He pointed to a poster. Austin walked over

"AWW!" They both said. I giggled at that.

"Anyway...ready to go home?" Austin asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

He grabbed my hand and we left for his truck.

"Ha that was an interesting day!" Austin joked as he was driving.

"Yea..that was...interesting!" I laughed.

We finally pulled up to the house. There were no cars, or trucks, nothing.

We walked in and there wasn't anyone home either. No shock, Ryland is the only one who doesn't have his license and he is still at school.

"Are you hungry?" Austin asked.

"Just cause im pregnant doesn't mean im always hungry!" I responded.

"Oh..sorry." He apologized which he didnt need to do.

"But yes. IM STARVED!" I groaned holding my stomach. Austin laughed. I wanted a lot of crazy foods. Stupid dumb cravings.

"What do you want?" He opened the fridge. I stood right behind him.

"Ooh. I want a pickle covered in peanut butter in a waffle sandwhich!" I looked at him in a happy face. While he looked grossed out.

"Its cravings, Austin!" I told him, he nodded and got the food out. I walked into the living room.

"Do you want syrup on your waffles?" He called out while I sat in the living room turning on the tv.

"No thats gross!" I called out and I could hear him laugh. Not that a pickel covered in peanut butter is ungross but covered in syrup..thats really gross.

After a few minuites he came out with the sandwhich of pregnancy wonder. I came up with the name.

"Here you go!" He handed me the plate.

I sat in on my stomach and started eating it. Its awesome my stomach is like a table! We watched MTV music videos. All of a sudden Austin's video for Heard it on the Radio came on.

"Hey look!" Austin smiled.

"UGH!" I groaned. I was so skinny now im..not.

"Whats the matter?" He asked.

"I used to be so skinny and I could move without waddling!" I smushed my face into the empty plate.

Austin moved to next to me. He took the plate and sat it on the real table. He lifted my head.

"Ally. You look beautiful no matter what!" He looked at me in the eyes. I smiled a little and sat my face on his shoulder. We watched the video and I started falling asleep in his lap. I got comfortable...then I had to pee.

I got up and walked into the bathroom. I hate being pregnant most of all because I always have to pee! Like every 10 minuites. When I got back out Austin wasn't on the couch. I just sat back down and watched the tv. He walked down the steps.

"Hey Alls, wanna go out for dinner?" He asked me.

"Sure. Where?" I asked him.

"Lets go somewhere fancy!" He smiled. I kinda frowned.

"But Im all big." I said pointing to my stomach.

"So? I want to take you out for dinner!" He gave me the pouty look. I giggled.

"Okay." I got up and went into our room. I got a dress and went into the bathroom. I put on the dress and wwalked down the steps. Austin was wearing a nice suit and we left.

"Which restaraunt?" I asked him.

"I wanna suprise you!" He smirked and I turned on the radio.

I looked out the window and started falling asleep. Soon I was asleep. I needed a nap.

"Ally wake up..were here!" Austin said calmly.

I opened my eyes. We were already at the restaraunt.

"I dont recognize this place..and its 8 o'clock!" I told him. We left at 6:30.

"Yea. But your gonna love it!" He smiled. His smile makes me smile, he can always make me happy.

We walked in and the restaraunt was beautiful. He grabbed my hand and we went to the lady at the desk.

"Reservation?" She asked.

"Austin Moon." He told her.

"Okay follow me." She grabbed 2 menues and we went to the table.

"You planned this?" I asked him.

"I wanted to take you somewhere fancy. And I decided today we should come, since its the first day of school!" He smiled.

"Aww." I blushed.

He pulled the chair out and I sat down. I noticed there wasn't anything I usually ate on the menu. I saw salad, but that was what I ate before the pregnancy. There wasn't chicken fingers, burgers, pancakes, pickles! HOW DO PREGNANT PEOPLE DO THIS!

Austin saw my shocked face and laughed. "Hold on ill be right back." He got up.

**AUSTIN POV**

I looked up and saw Ally. She must have noticed the fancy foods. But she didn't know I planned this. I told the restaraunt I needed a special order. I needed chicken tenders, fries, and lots of pickles. They seemed shocked but I told them the plan and they understood. The plan was after we eat im gonna propose. After the twins are born I want to have the wedding. I want to spend the rest of my life with Ally!

**ALLY POV**

Austin got up and left. What if the waitress comes back and makes me order...this is confusing.

Luckily he came back. With food in his hands.

"Here you go!" He handed me chicken tenders, pickles, and fries. WITH A SODA!

I haven't had soda in months. I can but I dont want my children to be born with a soda problem. I want them to be safe and healthy.

"Whats this?" I asked him. I didn't recognize this on the menu.

"I figured you would rather eat this!" He smirked and I smiled.

Those were the best chicken tenders, fries and pickles ive ever had.

"Do you want dessert?" He asked me.

"No im too stuffed." I complained.

"Good. I didn't plan for that!" He laughed and I laughed back.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"First. I want to ask you something!" He stood up. He has many problems.

"Ally. I love you. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me. Will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and pulled out a huge diamond ring.

I was shocked. "..."

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A  
><strong>

**CLIFFY! Well that was extremely short but I am gonna update faster this way! IM SO HAPPY with the reviews they made me feel so special. But please continue to review. How should she respond. Review or I might pick an answer you wont like.**

**1) Yes**

**or**

**2) No**

**or  
><strong>

**3) I cant say yes but I cant say no (A DETAILED RESPONSE FROM ALLY!)**

**So review or she might say no!**

**~Madi**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE! SAD NEWS!

Hi!

**I have bad news! :(... well..this story is on a break. I dont know when I will update next but I am out of ideas and Im not sure what to do. I have an idea for a new story, which will probably be a four shot! Im gonna make the chapters and then upload them, Im sorry for this sad news instead of a chapter. **

**I will probably update this at the end of August or in the begining of September!**

**Please continue to read and still like this story! **

**Well..bye**

**~Madi**


	10. Answers & Awesome Days

**Hi!**

**Im sorry for the stop..but im back and I made a few chapters and I will update them! **

**Please dont hate me.**

**I hope to never do this again..And if I do dont let me! **

**I love doing this story and Im gonna try to continue my other story**

**The Opposite of Everything You Know****!**

**Cause I also love that story!**

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Austin proposed oh god! This wasn't expected. I was shocked, I dont even realize how long the pause is. Everyone is staring at us..GULP!

"Y-yes!" I managed to speak. As I cried and nodded my head!

He put the ring on my finger and stood up. We both had huge smiles on our faces. Austin picked me out of my seat and spun me around.

The bill was paid so as everyone clapped we ran out. Well I fumbled because of my heels and stomach. But I still couldn't be happier.

He helped me up into his truck and he hopped in the driver seat. After a few minuites of silence, from me staring at the ring and Austin driving he finally looked at me.

"Are you happy? Shocked? Upset? Bored?" He asked me.

"Yes, Yes, No, and bored? Really?" I looked over to him.

"Well I dont know, you do really boring things." He kept his eyes on the road and my mouth dropped.

"Hm..your lucky if I hit you we might crash!" I glare at him. I normally wouldn't answer like that but pregnancy hormones suck!

"Ouch!" He played hurt.

"Yup." I look out the window.

"I love you." He says meaningfully.

"I love you too." I smile.

**AFTER THE RIDE!  
><strong>

We got inside and his family was still not back.

"I told them not to come untill later!" He tells me.

"Okay." I smile throw my purse over the couch, put my arms around Austin's neck and start kissing him.

You could say things started getting heated when Austin was hovering above me as we were making out. He didnt want to put pressure on the twins and put me in any pain or health problems. God I can barely even kiss my boyfriend. I mean Fiance. Wow thats gonna take a while to get used to.

Back to us kissing. We continued to kiss untill he tried to take off his shirt. We kissed after that was off...then we heard a car door slam shut. Austin jumped up to the window and saw his family. He immeaditly got on his shirt and helped me up. Just in time cause his parents and siblings walked in.

"Hey so what did she say?" Riker asked looking at the both of us.

"She said yes." Austin looked at me and smiled. Putting his arm around me.

The Moon's all ran over with joy and exceitment.

"Im gonna go call Trish and my dad!" I tell Austin in which he nodded. I headed upstairs to Austins room.

I called up Trish not realizing it was 12.

"What do you need Ally? Did you and Austin get in another fight?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"No." I smile and wait for her to guess another crazy answer.

"Did you die?" Trish was definetly sleepy cause she obviously didn't realize if I was dead I couldn't call.

"No. Trish...Austin proposed!" I say exceitidly. Is that a word?

"WHAT! What did you say?" She asked now fully awake.

"Of course I said yes!" I laugh.

"Thats great Ally but im tired.." She started.

"Im not done..I want you to be my Maid of Honor." I wait for her to reply.

Which turns out to be a long scream.

"Of course I will! Oh my god! Im gonna be a maid of honor! Good job Ally now im not gonna sleep!" She groans to me.

"Sorry. I'll let you go cause Im gonna call my dad." I tell her but there was no response.

"Trish? Are you there?" Again nothing.

But then I hear a snore..

"Mhm..im not gonna get any sleep my but!" I say mockingly into the phone and hang-up.

I then call up my dad.

"Hello?" Bradley answers.

"Bradley its Ally. Your not gonna believe this!" I start.

"You had the twins?" He asks.

"No. Austin.." I again try.

"If he cheated on you Im gonna kill him!" He gets angry.

"No! Listen to me. Austin proposed!" I say happily. Thats a word.

"Are you serious! Thats incredible. Im so happy for you. Do you want to talk to dad?" He asks.

"Yea can I?" I want to tell Dad.

"No. He's asleep!" Bradley tells me.

"Oh." I think of how that conversation was strange.

"Do you want me to wake him up?" He asks.

"No. I dont want to wake him up I can just talk to him in the morning." I say and hang-up.

As soon as I hang up Austin walks in.

"You ready to go to bed?" Austin asks.

"Yeah. Let me get my Pj's on." I grab some Pj's that still fit and go into the bathroom.

I look at my bulging stomach and see all the bumps. Its weird and scary.

After I get them on. I head back into our room. Austin is already passed out on the bed snoring. After a little bit of me laughing. I realize he is sprawled out and there is no room for me.

"Austin..Austin wake up." I poke his back trying to wake up but all he does in groan and fidget.

"Wake up!" I say louder.

"NO!" He tells me still asleep.

"Ugh. At least give me a pillow and a blanket." I cross my arms and he hands me a pillow. I grab a blanket off his comfy chair and lie down on the floor. I hate how he is a heavy sleeper and wont remember any of this in the morning.

The hardwood floor is cold and uncomfortable so I wrap myself up like a cacoon in the blanket. After a few minuites I drift off to sleep.

I wake up hearing a crash and someone kick me. On accident of course. I open my eyes to see Austin in front of me on the ground. I cant help but giggle.

"Why are you on the floor?" Austin asks standing up.

"Hm..I dont know..maybe because you wouldn't move and let me in the bed last night." I stand up myself.

"Oops. Sorry Alls." He smiles apologizingly.

"I forgive you." I give him a quick kiss and grab my clothes for school. I walk into the bathroom to get changed.

After that I walked down the steps. I could smell the aroma of a good breakfast.

"Whats for breakfast?" I asked Austin.

"Eggs. My mom and dad left for work and my siblings aren't here too." He says as he has a huge mouth filled with food. Eww.

"Okay." I smile and make myself a plate.

After we ate we left for my dads house. To pick up Bradley, it will be his first day of school. Im not sure why he wasn't able to go the first day. **(1)**

"Austin.." I mumble as I need to tell him something.

"Whats wrong Alls?" Austin asks.

"I need to tell you something but I dont want you to get upset." I look over to him.

"Okay..whats wrong." He stares as the road.

"I talked to an adoption counselor...just in case. And...Im gonna be meeting with some adoptive couples this weekend." I gulp afraid he is gonna freak.

"Oh.." Thats all he says.

"Are you angry?" I ask.

"No." Again a one word answer.

"I want you to be there to meet with them." I look out the window so he wont see a few tears fall. I dont know if its the pregnancy hormones, me afraid he is angry/upset, or that I might give my children up.

"Really? That would be great!" He smiles to me.

I look over to see his smile. Im suprised, I didn't expect this.

"Austin.." I say as he is still smiling.

"Yea?" He asks looking hipnotized.

"THE ROAD!" I point and yell.

"Ahh!" He swerves around the traffic stopping a head on collision.

We finally arrive to Dad and Bradleys house. As soon as we do we had tears in our eyes from laughter.

"You almost killed us!" I laugh.

"Sorry. So back to the adoption thing. When is it?" He asks.

"Well friday we look at scrapbooks of the couples and choose our favorites. Then saturday and sunday we are gonna meet up with them." I tell him.

"Okay. How many scrapbooks?" He asks.

"Maybe 20 or 30. Im suprised you didn't get upset or angry at the news." I tell Austin as Bradley comes out of the house with a backpack.

"Yea, well I want whatever you want. If your for adoption so am I." He smiles to me and starts the car up. Bradley hoped in the back seat.

**AUSTIN POV**

That might have been the biggest lie I ever told. I am not for adoption! Nor will I ever be! I just said that so Ally will realize I can be a good father. I hope while were looking at scrapbooks she changes her mind. When she said that I was about to scream. I wasn't really angry but upset...confused. Besides she gets upset easily so one word wrong and she is a ticking time bomb that is done ticking!

I can just freak out later talking to Rocky or Dez.

**ALLY POV**

I am so glad he is okay with the possibility of adoption.

"Hey guys." Bradley smiles to us.

"Hey Bradley." Austin and I say at the same time.

"Aww. So cute!" He jokes at our romance.

**AFTER THE CAR RIDE**

**AND MOST OF SCHOOL**

**SO AT LUNCH!**

We walked into the cafeteria and Austin got in line to buy our lunches. Bradley came up next to me and Trish.

"Hey sis, sis' friend!" He smiles.

"Trish." I correct him.

"Oh sorry Trish. So where do we get lunch?" He asks.

"You see those people in line to a tunnel of no return, you go there. But be careful because if you choose the wrong path...you DIE!" Trish jokes.

Bradley widens his eyes and gulps.

"She is just joking. Just go to the line you wont die!" I glare at Trish and she laughs.

**BRADLEY POV**

**(GUESS YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT)**

I walked up to the line and a pretty girl came up.

"Hi im Bradley im new!" I tell her.

"Im Chloe." She says **(dun dun dun!)**

"Oh." I say awkwardly.

"Your the slu..I mean Ally Dawson's brother right!" She says.

"Yea. But were you just about to call her a slut?" I asked.

"No. I was gonna say the slumber partier! Sometimes the cheerleaders call her that cause she throws the best slumber parties!" Chloe tells me.

"Oh okay." I smile and she smiles back. We started talking more.

**TRISH POV**

**EVERYONE'S IN THIS STORY! :D**

As Ally and I were talking I looked up at the line and notice Bradley is talking to Chloe.

"I'll be right back." I tell Ally and sneak up behind the 2.

I heard how she was about to call Ally a slut but then changed it to slumber partier. God she is such a lieing bitch!

"Im gonna go. Im not that hungry. I just wanted to talk to you." She lies and walks off.

"Trish what are you doing here?" Bradley asks.

"Buying lunch...im gonna guess the same for you since this is the lunchline." I say kinda pissed off from Chloe.

"Oh ok." He turns and I turn to the popular table.

Chloe smirks to me knowing im angry. But I just be the better person and turn around.

After a few minuites of waiting in line I turn around to go sit back down and I see Ally being pelted with food from Chloe and the football players she just takes a drink of water and wipe her eyes of tears. I start walking but I notice Austin see the same after waiting in line. He runs over and I wait to hear his freakout.

**ALLY POV**

**(before the food fight)**

I see Chloe turn from the lunch line and walk back to her table. I also see Bradley smiling and waving. Oh god..she was talking to him. I turn around to their table.

"Chloe. Were you talking to my brother?" I ask nicely.

"Yea. Why what are you gonna do tell the whole class?" She crosses her arms.

"No I was just wondering." I smile and try to turn around.

"Hey Slut...is that an engagement ring?" She asks pissed. And I turn around to see her angry face.

"Yea. Austin proposed last night." I say. Still being kind.

"I didn't ask for your life story!" She bitched at me and I just turned around.

Then I felt something hit my neck. I grab it and see its lettuce. I turn around.

"What was that for?" I ask not nicely anymore.

"Austin was supposed to be mine! Not yours and its all your fault!" She screeches and continues throwing food at me.

I just sit there and let a few tears fall. I dont want to go to school anymore! Ever again!

**AUSTIN POV**

I walk out the line and wait for Dez to pay, but before he does I glance over to our table. I can see the populars laughing and throwing food at Ally. My Ally! I stop waiting and head over. I put our food at a table near me and walk up with my arms crossed. I tried being calm...but that didn't work!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I screamed.

"I-It-It's f-fi-fine A-A-Austin." Ally tried to speak but she couldn't with all the tears.

"Ugh. Ally started it. She threw this hamburger at me!" Chloe said but I didn't believe, Ally wouldn't do that.

"Oh really? I want proof!" I say because Ally was still trying to calm down.

"I dont eat meat..remember. Im a vegetarian. Why would I have this on my plate if I dont eat meat!" Chloe smirks and crosses her arms.

"Well you could have taken that from the other cheerleaders plates!" I say thinking how she was right about being a vegetarian.

"Do you see the cheerleaders? Cause I dont. And you can ask Bradley I didn't buy lunch, I talked to him in the line." She stood up and got in my face.

"Fine I will." I say. I turn to Bradley.

"Bradley." I poke him on the back.

"Whats up?" He asks.

"Did you talk to Chloe?" I ask.

"Yea. She is really nice. She came up to talk to me, she didn't even want to buy lunch." Bradley smiled great (sarcasm) he likes her!

"Ok." I smile fakely and turn away.

Chloe is giving me a snobby smile and I roll my eyes.

"I dont know how you did this but im sure Ally wouldn't stoop to your level." I growl at her.

"Fine I'll tell you the truth." She says and I sigh in relief.

"Go on." I say.

"Chad **(2) **gave it to me. Ally didn't start the food fight, it was me." Chloe looked down and sniffled. "Im such a horrible person." She started to cry.

Ally walked up to her.

"No your not...your just...misunderstood..?" **(3) **Ally tried to be nice.

"Come on Ally you dont have to be nice to me, im not nice to you at all." Chloe wiped away some tears.

Bradley then walked up. God were making a huge scene.

"Why is Chloe crying? Did you guys do something to her?" He got protective.

"No Bradley its the opposite actually. Im not who you think I am." Chloe sighed sadly and Ally hugged her. I dont know how Ally can be so nice. This happened even before she was pregnant.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Im a bully. I am really mean to Ally. I never realized how horrible I am." Chloe looked into Bradley with sad eyes. And Bradley looked angry.

"But she changed." What am I doing? "She is nice now!" I say.

"Oh..." Bradley smiles a little.

"Why dont you 2 talk." Ally pushed Chloe and Bradley to a empty table.

I looked over to Ally who was smiling at Chloe and Bradley and I wrapped my arm around her. She looked up to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked checking up on her.

"Yea im fine. Just a little messy." She giggled and I laughed back.

I cant believe how much drama just one lunch can cause.

"Im tired. No im hungry! No...I..I dont know!" Ally mood swinged and then started bawling her eyes out into my chest.

"It'll be okay!" I hugged her and tried to calm her down even though I knew it wouldn't work.

Oh boy this is gonna be a long 3 and a half months!

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

**(1) Hehe oops I forgot to put Bradley in last chapter when they were at school so lets just say at this school new students go back a day later! :)**

**(2) So Chad is a football player..I guess. He will barely be in the story but I just added him in there.**

**(3) I thought Ally would be nice even when Chloe wasn't and I just decided that Misunderstood seems like a good word. **

**Well I like the idea that I put the Authors notes in the end. It kinda makes it easier. So this is the chapter! **

**Again I am super duper ooper sorry for the wait please dont hate me. I hope you all still love the story and please review! :)**

**I love you all! :)**

**~Madi**


End file.
